Mysterious Stranger
by Mac Black
Summary: Harry is being followed. Draco desperately wants to be friends with Harry. Harry finds himself attracted to more than one person... Padfoot returns! And Voldemort continues his plans... HPDM slash, chapt 10 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Well hello there, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but I did come up with the story line.

**Warning:** Male-male slash and male pregnancy so if you're not into this stuff, please don't read!

**Note: **I would love love love love love reviews so plz review if you have any suggestions or comments… try to be nice!

ON WITH THE STORY

xxxMacxxx

Chapter One Strange Beginnings

Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione and Ron had not tried to find him after the prefect's meeting on the train.  He could have tried to convince himself that the meeting wasn't over, if he hadn't seen Malfoy walk past his compartment about fifteen minutes ago.  He could have gone looking for them, or he could have found Dean, Seamus and Neville, or Ginny, but he hadn't done any of those things.  He wasn't in the mood to talk, anyway.  He was sitting by himself, and thinking.

He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone since the night at the ministry.  No one but Sirius, that is.  _I hardly got to know him.  _Harry sighed, and he felt a single tear trickle down his cheek.

Harry heard the compartment door slide open, and looked in the reflection of the window to see who it was; if it wasn't Ron or Hermione, he'd shout at them to leave him alone.  Actually he wasn't sure that he wouldn't shout at Ron or Hermione anyway.  He couldn't see anything.  He whipped his head around; nothing.

Harry sighed again, and got up to slide the door closed again.  _Strange_, he thought, returning to his seat to stare out the window.  But for some reason, the compartment didn't seem as empty and peaceful as it was before.  He contemplated this, briefly, then decided that the door sliding open on its own had freaked him out and that he was making a big deal out of nothing.  Nothing, because there was nothing there.  Just him and his thoughts.  But now he was beginning to wonder if being alone with his thoughts was such a great idea after all.

He stared at the uniform green fields and grey sky out the window.  It was so depressing.  Just like his thoughts. 

Harry realised, while staring out of the window, that since Sirius' death, he felt somewhat empty.  There was a hole, in him, that he supposed had been filled by Sirius, but now that he was gone…

Suddenly Harry felt something like a light breeze on the side of his face and neck.  He shivered, but whether it was with fear or pleasure, he couldn't tell.  Then he felt something lift some of the hair from the side of his face and play with it.  He jumped out of his seat, staring around the compartment, but he couldn't see anything.  _Magical breeze?_ He wondered, _Someone's idea of a joke, maybe?_

"Harry," came a very faint whisper.

"Who's there?"  Harry said, shakily.

"Harry," the voice whispered against his ear.

"Sirius?" he questioned.

"No," the voice whispered, almost sadly, as the compartment door slid open admitting a very loud Hermione and Ron.  Harry imagined that the voice left before Ron slid the door closed again.  For some reason, he felt slightly disappointed, and the hole in him felt bigger than ever.

"Harry, mate!  Why are you sitting here alone?"  Ron asked him as he sat down opposite Harry.  Hermione sat next to Ron and took his hand in hers.

"Because I wanted to, I guess.  What took you two so long?  I saw Malfoy walk past about half an hour ago so the meeting must have ended a while ago."  Not that Harry minded that they weren't there, he was just in the mood to see his friends squirm with guilt.  And squirm they did.

"Ahhh, well, we had the first patrol, you see, and then we… got a bit distracted… look, Harry, we're sorry, it's just…"

"Relax, Hermione, I don't care.  I'm glad you two have finally got it together, anyway."  Harry reassured her.  Ron seemed comfortable with this, but Hermione wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, we really shouldn't have gone off like that, it's just… well, it will be harder to have alone time once school starts."  She said.

"Yeah, it's fine, I needed some alone time too."  _Except somehow I wasn't as alone as I thought._At this thought, he glanced around the compartment, as if expecting to see a fourth person hiding in a corner, watching him.  His gaze lingered on the corner nearest the door, under the rack on the wall.  He couldn't see anything, but he just felt drawn to that spot.  Unknowingly, he got off the seat and moved slowly towards the corner. 

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, confused, and Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head. 

This went unnoticed by Harry, who was just reaching his arm out to see if there was anything there, when the trolley lady came around and opened the door.  Harry let his arm drop, and imagined he felt some cloth in the space he was about to investigate.  He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and bought some pumpkin pasties before sitting down opposite Ron and Hermione once more.

As they began to eat, Harry noticed that his friends were staring at him.  He realised the strangeness of the scene they had just witnessed, and decided to explain himself.  He didn't feel like being alone anymore, but with their blossoming relationship, he was sure that isolation, however subtle, would be unavoidable.

"Did you two notice anything when you came in?  Did you hear anything?"  He asked.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads silently.

"Hmmm.  It's just…" Harry explained the breeze, the voice and the hair thing, trying to make sense of it.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who came up with the most likely answer, and almost immediately, too.

"You don't think it could have been someone with an invisibility cloak, do you?  I mean, you might not be the only one, Harry." Ron said, after almost a minute's silence.

"Yeah, you could be right, Ron."  Harry said, glancing once more at the corner, but he felt like they were alone now.  _Slipped out with the trolley lady,_ _did you?_ He wondered.

Hermione beamed at Ron, clearly agreeing with his logic.

The rest of the train ride passed with games of exploding snap, and recounting summer holiday stories.  Ron and Hermione, of course, told Harry how they got together, but Harry didn't have anything interesting to say as he had passed the entire holidays mourning for Sirius and doing practically nothing else.  He had even neglected his chores, for which he was punished most severely by the Dursleys, but he didn't care that they locked him in his room.  He hadn't been in the mood to leave it anyway.  After a while, though, he had become restless and had started doing exercises every day to let off some of his anger.  As a result, he was looking in better shape than ever.

The train was soon pulling into the station; Harry, Ron and Hermione, having just changed into their robes, shoved their other clothes into their trunks and hauled them out of the train.

"Firs' years, over here!" came Hagrid's shout.  "All righ', Harry, Ron, Hermione?"  Hagrid asked them as they passed.  Harry smiled, Ron and Hermione said "Yes thanks, Hagrid, see you at the feast!"

They climbed into a carriage and it set off at once.  As they rounded the corner and Hogwarts Castle came into view, Harry's heart leapt.  He was home.  He may still be depressed about Sirius' death, but at least he was back home.  He'd be able to distract himself with Quidditch and homework.  He would be spending a lot of time on Quidditch this year, as captain of the Gryffindor team.  He smiled; he had hardly been surprised when he got Quidditch Captain, but that didn't stop him from being happy about it.

Once they were seated in the Great Hall ready for the sorting, Harry gazed around.  There seemed to be a bit of a commotion at the Slytherin table.

"Trust Malfoy to cause a disturbance on the first night back," Harry muttered, noticing that his comment lacked its usual venom.  He wondered why, but Ron didn't seem to notice.  Ron simply went into a long rant about Malfoy, which Harry didn't listen to, but continued instead to stare at the blonde Slytherin, who, for some reason, had decided not to sit with his usual cronies.  His trademark smirk was also missing.  He was talking quietly to Blaise Zabini.  Harry almost fainted from shock when he thought he saw a faint but sincere smile grace the blonde's lips.  He was immediately struck by the huge improvement it made to the boy's pale face.

Ron's rant continued under his breath all through the sorting, and only ended when the food appeared.  He then proceeded to shovel food into himself, but he kept glaring at Malfoy, indicating that the rant was still going on inside his head.

Once the last traces of food had vanished from the table, Dumbledore gave his usual start-of-the-year speech, during which Harry found his attention wandering.  He again began to gaze at Malfoy, wondering what the difference was.  He gave up his thoughts, however, when he noticed people rising from their tables. 

Ron and Hermione turned to him to ask if he was going to the tower, but he spotted Professor McGonagall beckoning him, so he told them he'd catch up.

"We can wait, Harry, it's no problem." Ron said.

"No, we can't! We have to lead the first years!"  Hermione responded, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"Oh, right.  That," said Ron, sounding bored.  "First year Gryffindors!  This way to the dormitories!" He bellowed, dragging a startled Hermione away.

Harry distinctly heard him mutter to her: "The sooner we get these midgets up to the tower, the sooner we can relax."  Harry shook his head and smiled; _some people never change_, he thought fondly.  Then he noticed Malfoy looking at him as he walked out of the Hall.  _Some people do._  The thought came to him suddenly, and he was shocked to realise that it was true.  Somehow, Malfoy had changed.  He could tell that much without even speaking to him: it was in the way he talked to Blaise, and his choice of seat at the feast.

Harry approached Professor McGonagall with caution, he wondered if he could have possibly done anything wrong this early in the year.

"Harry, I just wanted to wish you good luck with the Quidditch season this year.  It will be starting earlier than usual, so I expect you, as Gryffindor Captain, to start early training, and you'll need to have trials soon as well; you have to replace the members you lost at the end of last year.  I would dearly like to see the Quidditch Cup in my office again, not to mention the look on Professor Snape's face when we win it." She chuckled as she said this last bit, clapping Harry firmly on the shoulder before turning briskly and leaving.

Harry looked after her for a moment, still processing her words; he was feeling a bit dumb tonight, something was on his mind.  Or more accurately, some_one_.  That voice on the train was still bugging him.  He was sure he'd never heard that voice before, but at the same time, it sounded oddly familiar.  He reflected on the possible identities of the person while he made his way back to the common room.

Harry's musings were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He jumped, and turned around, only to be staring down the deserted corridor.  There was no one there.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.  He was slightly nervous, but at the same time he felt that the mysterious stranger posed no threat to him.  He felt safe, but he wanted to know who it was all the same.

"You know my name, and you know my face, but you do not know who I am."  It whispered, cryptically.

Harry pondered this, and tried to put a face to the voice, but none would come into mind.  "Why are you following me?"  He asked, hoping to hear the voice again.

There was no reply.  Instead, Harry saw a hand coming towards him out of thin air.  It was pale and delicate, with long fingers.  Harry closed his eyes and shivered when it touched his face, but smiled blissfully when the hand stroked his cheek.  At the time he did not think about what was happening, he just focused on the blissful touch of the stranger's delicate fingers.  But if he had looked back, he would have described it as right.  It just felt right.

Harry gasped when the fingers brushed across his lips, lingering.  He felt breath on his ear and heard a whisper.

"Goodnight, my love," it said, before pulling away.  Having heard the voice so close, Harry was sure it was a male voice.  The familiarity seemed stronger, but oddly, so did the strangeness.  It was as if he had heard the voice before, but never in the way that it spoke to him now.

Harry stood there, remembering the feel of the hand on his cheek, the sound of the voice in his ear, the warm breath, and the fingers on his lips.  My _love_, it had whispered.  Harry smiled, touching his lips, and said softly: "Goodnight, whoever you are."


	2. Dreams and Potions

Chapter TwoDreams and Potions

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, wishing for sleep so that he could dream of the mysterious voice, but sleep would not come.  Instead, he found himself thinking of Malfoy.  This angered him greatly, because he wanted to think of the invisible stranger.  Malfoy's faint smile kept replaying itself in Harry's head, and the way Malfoy had looked at Harry, almost wistfully, as he left the Hall.

Finally Harry drifted off, but he was woken when he felt a hand on his face.  His eyes fluttered open, but he couldn't see anyone.  Knowing it was the invisible stranger, he said: "Hello.  May I ask how you got in here?"

"I followed you, of course.  I've been watching you sleep.  Sorry to wake you.  Go back to sleep."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not tired now.  Tell me who you are," Harry begged.

"I want to, really, I do, but I can't… not yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"You're not ready to know," was the simple reply.  The hand was stroking his head, lovingly.  Harry loved the feeling, but he reached up and grabbed the hand around the wrist.  The stroking stopped abruptly.

Harry sat up, and, still holding the wrist, reached out in front of him with his other hand.  When he felt cloth beneath his hand, he grabbed it.  The stranger gave a gasp, and Harry pulled.

The invisibility cloak slid off, to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.  The shock of seeing his arch-enemy woke Harry abruptly and his head collided with one of the posters on his bead.  He moaned in agony into his pillow, trying to muffle the sound.

_It was just a dream._ Harry thought.  But he was thoroughly confused.  _Shouldn't I be relieved that it was just a dream?  And why would I dream it was Malfoy anyway?_ Suddenly, Harry felt so stupid that he banged his head on the bed on purpose.

"How could I not have noticed that before?" He asked himself.

_The voice belonged to a male.  I enjoyed the feeling of his breath on my ear, and his fingers on my lips.  I must be gay. Wow, who'd have thought the Gryffindor Golden Boy would be gay?_

Harry was surprised at his acceptance of this revelation.  Although he had not taken an interest in girls after Cho Chang, he had never thought that he might be gay.  He briefly thought that he should be shocked and appalled at himself for being gay, but he dismissed the thought quickly.  The brief encounter with the stranger was too sweet.  He was drawn to whoever it was, and whether they were male or female, it didn't matter.

The more pressing matter, however, was why he had dreamed of Malfoy under the cloak.  But then he realised that he had been thinking of Malfoy just before he went to sleep, and decided that his brain had combined two events into one.  _It had nothing to do with the truth, or my secret desires,_ Harry thought.

Feeling wide awake, Harry glanced at his watch and groaned; it was only 6 o'clock.  He decided to get up anyway, as he wouldn't be able to sleep again after realising that he was gay.

Harry showered and dressed, taking extra care of his appearance, and dismissing it as a 'being gay' thing, as opposed to a 'trying to impress someone in particular' thing.  As he headed down for an early breakfast, he wondered briefly if the mysterious stranger was even a student at Hogwarts.  All he knew was that he was a guy, and that Harry knew his face and his name, but had most likely hardly spoken to him.

Sitting in the Great Hall, Harry was completely alone.  He chewed his toast thoughtfully, trying to imagine a face to match the delicate hand and soft voice.  All he could come up with was a pale, thin face.  His admirer was most likely not in Gryffindor; Harry would know them too well.  He shivered, repulsed at a sudden thought that it could be one of the Creevey brothers, but he dismissed it, realising that they would not have as much stealth as his admirer.

_Stealth?_ He thought, _sounds like a Slytherin_.  At that moment, the object of his dream the previous night walked through the doors, determinedly not looking at Harry.  This made him wonder about the truth behind his dream.  At the very least, he decided that Malfoy had definitely changed, and it was worth finding out if it was for better or worse.  On impulse, Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat opposite Malfoy.

The Slytherin boy looked up, and gasped, before recovering slightly and attempting a sneer.  He either failed dismally, or decided on a different approach altogether, because the half-hearted sneer disappeared rapidly, and instead he looked at his breakfast.

"How are you, Harry?"  He asked, shakily.

"I'm fine thank you.  How are you?" Harry replied politely, his face not betraying his confusion. _Why on Earth is he being civil?_

"Oh, I'm alright.  I've been meaning to thank you."

"Oh yeah?  For what?"  Harry could not help let a hint of annoyance into his voice, assuming that Malfoy was being sarcastic.

"For sending Lucius to prison." Malfoy replied.  Harry tried, and failed, to see or hear anything akin to sarcasm. 

"Are you serious?"  Harry asked, genuinely confused, and letting it show in his face.

"Of course.  I meant to write you a letter over the holidays, but… I thought you wouldn't believe me.  And, plus, I heard about your Godfather.  I'm sorry."  Malfoy said sincerely.

"Uhhh… thanks.  And… you're welcome, I guess."  Harry said, looking down.  It was then that he noticed Malfoy's hands.  Pale, and delicate, with long fingers.  He jumped up, suddenly.  "I have to go."  He said, and ran out of the Hall.  Had he looked back, he would have seen a hurt and confused Malfoy look down at his hands, and then back at the doors, a look of dawning realisation on his face.

Harry sprinted up three flights of stairs, and, panting, leaned against a wall on the third floor, in the corridor that had been home to the three-headed dog in his first year.  He did not make the connection, however, as he was too busy with all the thoughts whirling around his head.  The thoughts were all of Malfoy.  Malfoy and his hands.  Malfoy being polite.  Malfoy looking wistful last night.  That voice, what had it said?  Something about knowing their name and face but not who they were.

_Of course! I took it too literally.  I don't know who Malfoy really is, I only know the shell.  The shell which is no longer required because I sent his father to prison. That's all it was, _Harry realised, _a shell.  He probably never really hated me.  _Harry felt awful.  He had truly hated Malfoy.  _But,_ he tried to reason, _the Malfoy shell gave me every reason to hate him.  And now I have a chance to get to know the real Draco Malfoy.  _

Feeling relieved, Harry walked up the remaining four flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  "Treacle Tart," Harry said, smiling.  Ron had chosen the first password for the year, picking Harry's favourite dessert in an effort to show he really did care, even if he was a bit distracted at times.

Harry still had half an hour before anyone else would be heading down to breakfast (it was only 7.30) and decided to write a note to Malfoy, to apologise for leaving so abruptly.  He tried to make it sound like he hadn't made the connection between Malfoy and the invisible stranger.

_Draco__,_

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I remembered that I promised Ron I would wake him up at a quarter past seven.  He was a bit annoyed that I woke him up 15 minutes late, but he'll forgive me.  _

_I think we should talk.  Let me just say now that I'm sorry for treating you terribly for five years, but you must agree that you gave me every reason to.  I want to give you a chance.  I know it seems abrupt, but I've been playing with the idea for a while, our conversation this morning just finalised my decision._

_Why don't we meet in the library after dinner tonight?  _

_Harry_

Satisfied, Harry took the note to Hedwig in the owlery before returning to the common room to wake Ron up.  (Truthfully, Ron was a grump if anyone woke him before 7.45, but Harry didn't want Malfoy to feel hurt that Harry had left in a rush.)

"Mmmmph.  Good dream."  Ron grumbled, as Harry began poking him periodically, his favourite method of waking his best friend, as it brought out the most entertaining comments.

"What did you dream about, Ron?  Or should I have asked _who_?"  Harry teased.

Ron sat up, blushing.  "Nothing, nothing," he dismissed, waving his hand.

"I've eaten already, but I guess I have to come down to get our timetables anyway."  Harry commented, as Ron gathered his things and headed to the showers.

"Uck!" Hermione stated, as she looked at the timetables.  Harry and Ron could only agree.  They had double Potions, followed by double Care of Magical Creatures, ("I wonder what life-threatening beast we'll have to deal with today," Ron growled), followed by Divination.

"At least I've got Arithmancy last.  What's your last lesson?" Hermione said, peering over Harry's shoulder.  "HA!" She shouted.  "That has got to be the worst combination of lessons!  Oh, I do feel sorry for you, really, but it does make me feel a smidgen better about my day." Hermione added, seeing the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

At that moment, the owls came in.  Harry glanced up to see Hedwig swoop over to Malfoy.  Although he wanted to see whether Hermione or Ron had noticed that his owl was delivering a note to Malfoy, he couldn't look away from the Slytherin. 

Harry watched Malfoy look at Hedwig, clearly recognising her, before tearing open the letter.  When he finished reading, Malfoy looked up and met Harry's gaze, with a faint but genuine smile, and nodded almost imperceptibly.  Harry's heart leapt.

They finished eating, and headed back up to the tower to get their books.

"I have to tell you two something later," Harry said, feeling a weight settle in his stomach.  He wanted to tell them about being gay, the mysterious stranger and Malfoy, but he didn't want to know what their reactions would be.

"Ok, mate, we'll talk at lunch," Ron said.

"Yeah, but right now, we'll be late for potions if we don't run!" Hermione said, dragging Harry and Ron by the arms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just in time; they were sitting down together when Snape walked out of his office.  He scrutinised Harry, but didn't say anything.

"Before we begin, I will be placing you with partners for the entirety of this year.  NEWT potions is much more difficult than OWL potions.  How some of you got into my class-" he glanced pointedly at Neville – "I'll never know, but I will arrange partners so that those of you who are less fortunate in the brain department-" he looked this time at not Harry, nor even Ron, but surprisingly, at Crabbe and Goyle – "can be helped by those who are more capable."  Typically, he looked at Malfoy for the last comment.

"I will read out your name and your partner's name and one of you will move to sit next to your partner.  No questions, no complaints.  Potter, Malfoy."  Snape read. 

Harry looked at him in astonishment.  Surely Snape wouldn't want to taint Malfoy by placing him with Harry?  But Harry saw Snape look at Malfoy and give – a wink? Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief, and had the pleasure to see him blush slightly and avert his gaze.  Harry stood up, oblivious to Ron and Hermione's groans, and deaf to Snape reading out his list of partners.  He walked over to Malfoy, and sat down next to him, not taking his eyes off the Slytherin.

Malfoy looked up and Harry gave him a reassuring smile.  Malfoy smiled back, widely this time and said, "Ron forgiven you yet?"

"Yeah, he's alright.  So, what do you reckon Snape's up to?  Surely he wouldn't want to torture you by making me your partner?"

"Uh, well I… kind of told him I wanted to be friends with you, so he decided to try and help.  I didn't ask for this, I swear I didn't-"

"Hey, I'm joking.  I'm pleased.  So, you coming tonight?"

"Ummm… yeah, I am."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So."

"Silence!" Snape said, glaring at the class.  "Your instructions are on the board.  This is a highly complex potion.  You have the rest of the lesson.  Begin."

Harry and Malfoy copied down the instructions silently.  Then Harry got the ingredients, while Malfoy prepared the cauldron.  They passed the rest of the lesson in silence, until they had finished – which was half an hour before everyone else.

"I think that's the best potion I've ever made," Harry commented, looking proudly at their potion.

"Yeah, me too." Malfoy agreed.

"You're kidding, right?  You always get everything perfect!"  Harry protested.

"Nah, I don't, really, I'm probably about as good as you, Snape just favours me.  But somehow I don't think he hates you so much now."

"Hmmm… could that have anything to do with you?" Harry wondered aloud, smirking.

"Well… maybe," Malfoy confessed.

"So…Malfoy, what do you plan to do for the rest of the lesson?" Harry asked.

"Call me Draco.  I plan on chatting with you, Harry.  What are your plans?"

"Same, I guess, Draco."  Harry shivered at the sound of the name on his lips.

"You alright?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's shiver.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a shiver up my spine." 

"Potter! Malfoy!  What are you chatting for?"  Snape asked, having walked right up to them.

"We've finished, sir." Replied Harry, interested to see if he really had made an effort to change his treatment of Harry.

"Well, bottle it and clean up.  Then you may go.  5 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Harry stared.  So did Draco.  So did the rest of the class.

"What?" Snape snapped, before winking at Draco and walking back to the front of the class.


	3. Explanations and Realisations

Chapter ThreeExplanations and Realisations

The rest of the day passed in a blur.  Harry was too busy thinking about Draco and their meeting in the library to focus in lessons.  At lunch they didn't discuss what Harry had wanted to talk about, and Harry was just as happy to leave it until that evening.  Maybe even tomorrow, or the next day…

Soon enough, Harry found himself in the corridor on the way to the library, after having exchanged glances with Draco every five seconds all through dinner.  He had given Draco one last meaningful glance, before telling Ron and Hermione he'd meet them in the common room later and getting up.

He arrived in the library shortly after, spotting a table in the back corner and making for it.  He sat down, facing the door, just as Draco entered.

"Hi," said Draco, smiling slightly when he arrived at the table where Harry was sitting.

"Hi," said Harry, "have a seat," he waved his hand vaguely at the chair opposite him.

"So.  I read your letter.  You don't know how much it means to me to have you be so forgiving after everything I've put you through."  Draco said in one breath.

"Whoa, hold up!  I want to hear the truth about everything first.  Right from when we first met in Madam Malkins."

Draco took a deep breath, nodded, and began his story.  He told Harry how he had been taught by his father to hate Harry and everything that Harry represented.  Although he had at first been accepting of his father's prejudices, after second year he began to see Harry in a different light.  Not the way everyone else sees Harry, not the 'Boy-who-Lived', but a Harry who just wants to be normal but can't.  But Draco knew by then that he couldn't ever be friends with Harry, as much as he might want to, because his father would punish him severely, and would then use him to get to Harry.  Draco made it clear that Harry understood that he had kept up the pretence of hating Harry for Harry's own protection.

"But ever since the end of second year I've wanted to be your friend.  And then when you sent my father to Azkaban, I realised it could finally happen.  I've waited for so long, Harry.  I know you're a good person, I just feel terrible about how I've acted.  I hate myself for it.  I'm sorry."  Draco finished.

"I feel bad too.  If I'd looked deep enough, I would have realised that it was all an act and I would have tried to help.  But I can see that I would not have been able to stop the way your father treated you at home.  I don't understand how someone can be so cruel.  Did he really use Cruciatus on you?"  Draco nodded.

"That's sick."  Harry said, sighing.  He glanced at his watch; it was 9.00.  Curfew ended in half an hour.

"Wow, it's already 9 o'clock.  We'd better get back to our common rooms, I need to do my homework.  How do the Slytherins treat you now anyway?"

"Oh, most of them just ignore me.  Parkinson the cow has taken over the ruling of Slytherin, and Blaise is my only real friend.  Turns out he refused the Dark Mark too.  The rest of them accepted though.  Idiots.  Anyway, better be off.  G'night, Harry."  Draco said, and turned to leave.

"G'night, Draco," Harry replied, leaving shortly after.  When he exited, Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Harry wondered if Draco would stop following him under his invisibility cloak now that they were friends as he walked down the corridor.  A soft hand on his shoulder answered his question.  He turned to see, predictably, nothing.  He beckoned, and turned to walk into a classroom.

"Harry," he heard the whisper.  Harry smiled.

"Come here," he replied.  He knew his request was obliged when he saw a pale hand reach out to cup his cheek.

"I want to see your face.  I dreamed about you last night, you know."

"I've dreamed about you every night for many years, Harry,"

"I figured," Harry said.  "Let me see your face."

"You're not ready." The voice said, the hand still caressing his cheek.

Harry sighed; even though he knew it was Draco, perhaps he shouldn't rush things.  He was barely sure of his own feelings, anyway.  He decided to let it be this time.

"OK," he agreed, "but on one condition."  He may as well make the most of it.

"What?"  The voice asked, then, leaning closer, added in a whisper, "You know I'd do _anything_ for you, Harry."  Harry shivered agreeably.

"Kiss me," he whispered.

"With pleasure, but I have to cover your eyes – I can't kiss you through my cloak."

"OK," Harry said, and next thing a blindfold was conjured over his eyes.

He waited a moment…and then he felt the most wonderful sensation as a pair of soft lips brushed his own.  He whimpered, and felt the other boy's lips smile against his own, before flicking his tongue over Harry's lips and pulling away.

"That's not fair," Harry complained, trembling.

"What's not fair?" the voice sounded slightly shaken.

"You got to look at me while you kissed me, and I couldn't see you.  And… it wasn't long enough.  You better – mmmph!"  Harry was cut off as he was kissed again, slightly more forcefully than the first time. 

He could feel the other boy nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip, and he moaned.  Then there was a tongue inside his mouth, gently exploring and playing with his own.  This time the other boy moaned with Harry, and Harry let his hands wander up the boy's back and into his hair, which he ruffled thoroughly.  Harry's body was being explored by hands also, and all the while their lips remained pressed firmly together. 

Finally, out of air, they pulled apart, gasping and shaking.  They sank to the floor in each others' arms.

"That was…amazing.  Thank you," Harry said, still breathless.

"Wow, Harry, I… wow," the other boy said, clearly at a loss for words.

"You can't expect me to not be ready to see your face after that," Harry reasoned, regaining his thinking ability after the mind-blowing kiss he had just experienced.

"On the contrary, I still think it should wait.  If you can wait 'til the ball, maybe I'll reveal myself there.  Go with me?"

"There's a ball? When?"  Harry asked, smiling as he felt a hand stroke his head.

"Yeah, a masquerade.  It's on this Saturday night.  Weren't you listening to Dumbledore's speech last night?"

"Ahhh… no, I was… distracted," Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

"Really? I wonder what you were thinking about…"

"Well, you, a bit… and… Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" said the voice sharply.  Harry suppressed a smile.  "Why would you think about him? Don't you hate him?"

"On the contrary, I hope to become quite good friends with him.  Especially since my own friends are a bit… busy, at the moment.  I'm not yet decided on the extent of my feelings for him… but… I think he's a great person, and I've only really had one decent conversation with him.  Some things you can just tell, you know?  I mean, I could tell just by looking at him that he's not who we all thought he was.  It was all a mask, do you get me?"

"Yeah, I think I understand… Tell me, what do you mean about not knowing the extent of your feelings?"  The voice asked, obviously trying to sound detached, but unable to keep out a hint of eagerness.  Harry pretended not to notice.

"Well, I… um… I'm not sure what I meant… I guess… he is rather…. Never mind, it's not important."

"You can say it, Harry, I won't be offended… Do you think he's good looking?"  The voice asked, sounding slightly unsure.

"Good looking? Hell no!" Harry exclaimed.  The stroking stopped.  Harry continued before he could stop himself "He's only the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, _including_ a unicorn!"  Harry blushed, realising that what he said was true, but that he probably shouldn't have said it, so he said hurriedly: "not that looks are the only thing about a guy.  Personality is way more important..."

"I agree, but still, you can't help physical attraction, can you?"  The voice said, somewhat matter-of-factly.

"No… I guess not.  Do _you_ think Draco Malfoy is good looking?" Harry asked, wondering what the former Prince of Slytherin really thought of himself.

"Well… I've never really thought about it…" the voice stalled.  Harry saw right through it.

"Oh come on, admit it.  You think he's good looking too, don't you?"

"Well, he is somewhat pretty… I suppose… but I've never been attracted to him.  You are the only one for me, Harry," The voice added, huskily.  Harry sighed, dreamily.

"Anyway," the voice said, as Harry felt himself pulled to his feet, "will you come to the ball with me?"

"Of course," Harry said, "but are you going to be invisible the whole time?"

"I don't know…"

"I won't go with you if you don't promise to take it off," Harry said firmly.

"Alright… I'll take off the cloak at some point…" the voice sounded sad.  Harry wondered what further doubts Draco could possibly have after that conversation.

"You don't think I'll like you, do you?" Harry asked gently.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure. I'm scared! I've watched you in secret for so long.  I'm just not sure if it's a good idea…what if you hate me?"

"How can I hate you, after that kiss, and all the wonderful things you say to me?" 

"Well… we'll see… you'd be surprised," the voice sighed, resigned.  "But until then, how about a goodnight kiss?"

Harry just nodded, smiling, and waited.

His knees gave way when he was finally kissed, and if it weren't for the strong arms encircling his waist, he would have fallen over.

Sighing, the other boy pulled away, whispering, "We should get back to our dorms."

Harry reluctantly agreed and sighed when he heard the familiar rustle of an invisibility cloak.  Suddenly the blindfold was removed, but Harry could hardly see anything, as it was very dark.

"Goodnight, my love," the voice whispered in his ear, caressing his cheek before withdrawing.

"Goodnight," Harry sighed, before making his way out the door and up to the common room.

_It was so sweet, and passionate, and romantic, and perfect._  Later that night, in that stage just before falling asleep when you realise things that you wouldn't think of during the day, Harry was reflecting on the kiss.  _I love him,_ he realised.  _I love him already, after just a kiss_…_well, three_.  With that happy thought, he drifted to sleep.


	4. The Masquerade

Chapter FourThe Masquerade

"So why did Dumbledore decide to have a masquerade ball, anyway?" Harry asked Ron at breakfast the next day.  Ron shrugged, the action saying: 'your guess is as good as mine,' without him having to stop shoveling food in his mouth.

"_Honestly, _Ron, you're going to make yourself sick!" Hermione said from the other side of him, giving him an affectionate smile which destroyed the point she was trying to make.  She couldn't help it; he was so cute, even when he was being a pig.

"He said it was to promote _house unity_," Dean said, from the other side of the table.  He said 'house unity' as if it was a dirty word.  "No one is meant to know who's who.  Apparently we all get enchanted masks that disguise our features," he continued.

 "I hope we don't look like lumps!"   Seamus said, horrified, pretending to faint into Dean's lap.

"Don't worry, love, you'll look great." Dean kissed Seamus' cheek as he sat up again.  The whole table stared at them in shock.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm, just since the summer," Seamus said, blushing.

Harry, oblivious to their first public display of affection, was wondering how me could go to the ball with Draco if no one would know what the other would look like.

Harry voiced his concerns that night when he was stopped by a tap on his shoulder while on his way to the common room after dinner.

The boy chuckled from under his invisibility cloak, "Tell me what you're wearing and I'll find you.  I doubt those masks hide our bodies anyway.  I'd recognise yours anywhere."

Harry blushed. "All right then, but if you don't-"

"I know, I know, take off my cloak.  I will," he sighed.

"Give me your hand," Harry commanded, reaching out into the air with his own.  A pale hand appeared out of nowhere to grasp his own.  Harry pulled it up to his mouth and kissed the palm, then the back of it.

"Don't even think that I will hate you.  You have no idea how impossible that would be for me."

"Even – even if I'm someone you may not have liked all that much in the past?"  The voice asked timidly.

"Hell, you could be Snape and I'd still – well, maybe not Snape, but… and _definitely_ not Colin Creevey.  UGH!" Harry heard a snort of laughter and continued, heartened, "but basically, other than that, you're set," Harry said, planting little kisses all over the hand.  Then, feeling brave, he worked his way up the hand, pushing the cloak up so that he could reach the boy's arm.  The boy sighed, contentedly, before realising what was happening.

"Oh no you don't."  Another hand came out and pushed Harry's head away.  Harry simply grabbed this hand also, and began kissing it.

"Why not? You were enjoying yourself.  Don't even bother lying.  I heard that little sigh of yours," Harry snapped, annoyed that he had been stopped.

"I'm sorry.  Really, Harry, I am.  Can't you just wait until Friday? I want to have the best chance when I reveal myself.  I can't just risk all this.  I just can't…" he trailed off.

"Ok, whatever," Harry said coldly.  He was going for the 'If you don't do what I'll ask I'll ignore you' approach.  "Look, I've gotta go. I'll see you around.  Oh wait, no, I won't _see_ you, because you won't let me!"  He walked off briskly down the corridor.  He was sorry for being so rude, but he was rather annoyed that Draco wouldn't admit himself.

Harry and Draco were meeting in the library again, but this time it was for work.  They had a potions assignment and it involved extensive research.  Harry, however, wasn't in the mood for research.  He was slightly depressed because Draco hadn't visited him under the cloak since Tuesday, and it was now Friday.  What's more, Draco had been very subdued recently.  Harry could guess what the problem was, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up.  Sighing, he turned back to his book, but when he heard a sniff coming from Draco, he decided to talk about it.

"Draco, what's wrong?"  Harry asked, moving his chair closer to the blonde's and reaching over to hug him.  Draco stiffened at Harry's touch; Harry withdrew immediately.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would bother you…" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry, it's fine, it's not you…it's just…I haven't been all that happy the past few days." Draco confessed.

"I've noticed," Harry said dryly.  "Want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine."

"You know, I haven't been feeling that happy myself."  Harry said, wondering how in the hell he was meant to apologise to Draco without letting on that he knew who he was.

"Really? Why not?" Draco sniffed, looking at Harry intently with watery eyes.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was really rude to someone the other night because they wouldn't tell me something that I wanted to know.  I know I overreacted and I want to apologise but I can't because I can't find them and they won't come and talk to me… and…" he trailed off, wondering if it was working.

"And?" Draco prompted, wiping his eyes and looking at Harry hopefully.

"And I don't want them to avoid me anymore because I miss them," Harry confessed, looking at Draco and smiling sheepishly.  Draco looked at him with an odd look in his eyes, but smiled back nevertheless.

"I'm sure it'll work out Harry.  Maybe you'll meet them at the ball tomorrow night."

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received a letter. 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in a while, but I thought it would be best if I gave you some space.  If you still want to see me at the ball tonight, write back with what you'll be wearing and I'll find you.  Please don't hate me for not telling you who I am yet, I just want to know you're ready.  But, if you insist, I'll tell you tonight, despite my better judgment. _

_Love.___

Harry smiled softly, glancing at Draco.  He was looking the other way.

_Dearest whoever you are,_ (Harry wrote)

_I'm going to wear an emerald green shirt, black pants and a bottle green cloak.  I can't wait to see your face, I've been dreaming about you all week._

_Love, _

_Harry._

Harry attached it to the owl and it took off, up to the owlery.  Of course Draco would be smart enough to tell it not to return to him in the Great Hall.

Harry didn't pay attention to any of his lessons that day.  In potions he was too busy shooting glances at Draco, who he was working on a particularly complex potion with.  Combined with Draco's lack of attention (he was looking at Harry every other minute), the potion was a dismal failure.

"I would have expected better from you boys," Snape said.  Harry stared.  Was that a smile playing at the corners of his mouth?  "Have fun at the ball," Snape said to the two boys, giving them a tiny wink before walking briskly from the room, robes billowing behind him.

"Did your Godfather just wink at us?" Harry asked Draco, incredulous.

"I believe he did," said Draco, smiling widely.  "You've just seen the real Severus Snape.  He just pretends to be a slimy git.  I've asked him why, several times, but he just says that, like me, he has a mask to keep up."

"But you're not wearing a mask anymore," Harry said, wondering how the boy would take the double meaning.

"No," Draco agreed quietly, feet shuffling on the ground.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, nervously checking his hair one more time before grabbing his mask (which they had been issued with at lunch, in nicely wrapped boxes) and pulling it over his face.  As he walked towards the door, Ron started yelling from the common room below.

"Blimey, Harry, who are you trying to impress? You've been in there for two hours!  I've beaten Seamus at chess seven times while you've been up there!"

"I resent that!" Seamus said from his position in Dean's lap on the couch.  Harry couldn't recognise them physically, but he knew their voices.

"Lets just go," Harry muttered, blushing, glad that the masks covered their entire faces and that no one could see his cheeks reddening.

They made their way down to the Great Hall, laughing and joking, when Harry suddenly realised Hermione was missing.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend.

"She came down earlier, with Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Neville.  "I've already seen her, I can point her out to you."

"OK," Harry said, making his way through the doors with the others.  As soon as he stepped into the Hall, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you look amazing," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.  Harry turned around, expecting to see nothing, but instead, a boy slightly taller than him stood there.  He was wearing a silvery grey shirt, black pants and a midnight blue cloak.  Harry couldn't see the white blond hair and silver eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy under the mask, but he knew they were there.

"You don't look so bad yourself, wanna dance?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to," He replied, grabbing Harry by the hands and leading him to the dance floor.  Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in close.  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned his head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood.  While they swayed, Harry focused on the sound of the music, and the feel of Draco's body against his, oblivious to everything else.  He found himself longing for the feel of Draco's lips on his, realising with a jolt that they hadn't kissed since the first day of lessons.

"You alright?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, obviously having felt Harry jump at the realisation.

"Yeah.  Come outside," Harry begged.

"OK," Draco sighed, knowing what was coming.  Harry smiled and lead Draco by the hands out into the courtyard.  He stood for a moment, holding both of Draco's hands behind his back, looking around, before heading to a stone bench and sitting down, pulling the boy next to him.  He pulled off his mask, and turned to face the other boy, expectantly.

"Come on, take it off.  How do you expect to kiss me if you keep it on?" Harry hoped the promise of another kiss would persuade him.  The feeling of needing a kiss was becoming so overpowering it was almost painful.

Harry heard him suck in a breath, "Another blindfold?"  Draco asked hopefully.

"Nuh-uh, you're not getting out of it.  You told me you'd take it off, remember? You promised!" Harry exclaimed.

"I did not promise!" the boy lied.

"Yes, you did!  As recently as this morning, in fact," Harry reminded him.

"But I didn't use the words _I promise_," Draco said, stalling for time.

"Just take it off, Draco, I want to kiss you.  I _need_ to kiss you. I've been dying to feel your lips on mine again.  This week has been so hard – I've had to stop myself from jumping you every time I see you, because you weren't ready to tell me.  I…"  Harry faltered.  "I can't wait anymore, Draco, I need you." He choked.

Harry felt Draco stiffen next to him, but the boy remained silent.

With a sigh, Harry reached up and pulled off the mask.  His breath caught in his throat; he was looking into the most beautiful, most angelic face in the world.  Silver pools looked back at him, glimmering with the moonlight.

"You've known all that time? Why didn't you say something?  You worked it out at breakfast that time, didn't you?"

"I didn't say anything because you weren't ready, I could tell.  I'm sorry I ran away that time, but it was… a bit of a shock, to say the least.  I mean, I had only just realised that I was gay, and that I was in love before I even know who the person was, so to realise that it was you that I loved-" he stopped.  Draco gasped, and he began to tremble.  He quickly looked away.  "Shit," Harry said.

"Harry, I-" Draco began.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Harry interrupted, only to be cut off by Draco.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered, turning back to face Harry so that he could see it in Draco's eyes.  They were glistening with unshed tears and they were full of love.

"I love you too, Dra-mmmph!"  Harry was cut off when Draco leaned in to kiss him. 

Harry's lips were on fire.  His whole body trembled with pleasure – was it this good the first time? Harry didn't think so.  And all Draco had done was press his lips against Harry's.

Harry reached up to grab a tuft of Draco's hair, and caressed his cheek with the other hand.  He moaned when Draco's tongue ran along his lips, begging for entrance, which he promptly granted.  Draco's tongue explored every inch of Harry's mouth, before Harry took control and explored Draco's.  Both boys withdrew to gasp for air, and plunged back into the passionate kiss.

A full hour later, after taking a fair few less breaths than one would think is needed in the space of an hour, Harry and Draco pulled apart and Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, staring into the silver pools of mist that were Draco's eyes.  Harry was drowning in Draco's eyes, but Draco didn't notice because he was too busy being enveloped by the emeralds that were Harry's eyes. 

They were saved from sitting there all night staring at each other when a loud hiss came from behind them.  Draco and Harry jumped, turning around to see none other than Pansy Parkinson staring at them, shock and disgust written all over her face.

"Oh, this is _precious_!" She smirked once she had recovered, "Wait 'til the whole school hears about this! Not to mention the Daily Prophet! Oh, what fun!  The Boy-who-Lived, in love with a Death-Eater's-son-turned-good!" She snickered, and stalked off.

"We don't want to be around when she tells everyone what she just saw," Harry commented.

Draco sighed, and turned to face Harry again.  "I'll walk you to your dorm. Which way?" He whispered, standing.

"Follow me," Harry replied, lacing his fingers with Draco's and squeezing his hand affectionately before setting off. 

They made their way in silence until Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.  Harry turned to face Draco, and grasped Draco's other hand.  They stood, facing each other for a moment, then Draco sighed and said: "I'd better get to the Dungeons," but neither boy moved.  Harry noticed Draco was standing somewhat awkwardly.  _Waiting for something_, Harry thought…_but what?_ _OH! _Realisation hit, and he was filled with excitement, but nervousness as well.

"Mmm," Harry said, burying his face in Draco's shoulder, then turning his head slightly to nibble at Draco's neck while he smoothed his hair with his hands.  Draco moaned softly, and Harry said, "You don't have to go, you know."

 "Hmmm? What do you mean?" Draco asked, still distracted by the feeling that his neck was on fire.  Harry withdrew, sighing.  He was not getting any help.  He decided just to go for it.

"I mean, you can stay.  With me.  In my bed," Harry said pointedly.  Draco realised suddenly what the implication was.  He had noticed Harry's reluctance to leave, almost as if he was waiting for something.  Harry leaned in to breath in Draco's ear.

"I want you," he whispered.

Draco shivered with pleasure, taking the Gryffindor by the hand once more and saying, "Lead the way," slightly nervously.

"Treacle tart," he said, before the Fat Lady had a chance to ask him what he was doing taking a Slytherin into Gryffindor Tower.

"Treacle Tart?"  Draco questioned, still holding Harry's hand and following him through the portrait hole.

"My favourite.  I think Ron chose it.  His way of showing his does care, even if he's a bit…absent… recently."  Harry explained, walking up the stairs. Draco chuckled, releasing Harry's hand to look around the common room with interest.

"Well… here we are," Harry said, pushing open the door to the 6th year boys dormitory.  Draco stood behind him.

"I must say, Harry, I actually like the colour scheme… very…_Gryffindor_," Draco commented, removing his cloak and tossing it over a chair before stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.  Harry leaned into him, sighing. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked lazily.

"Nothing, just that I like it.  So…which bed is yours?" Draco asked, kissing the top of Harry's head.  Harry chose not to answer.  Instead, he removed his cloak and let it fall to the floor, then turned around and entwined his arms around Draco's neck, pressing his lips to Draco's.  Draco moaned as Harry's tongue plunged into his mouth, hungrily.  Harry stepped backwards until his legs hit the side of his bed.  He then grinned into the kiss and promptly let himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Draco on top of him. 

Draco pulled away just long enough to stare into Harry's eyes and to see the love and passion in them.  His breath caught in his throat as he felt himself overwhelmed with emotion.  He lay on top of Harry, and leaned into his ear to whisper: "I love you so much, Harry, I don't think you can understand how much…" He choked back tears.

Harry cupped Draco's chin in his hands and forced it around so that he could look into the eyes that he loved so much.   "I do understand, my love, and I feel the same.  I can't explain it; when I look at you I just get this feeling.  Overpowering love, and… and lust, it drives me crazy.  I love you more than anything."  Harry pulled Draco in for a soft kiss, then began to tease, nibbling and sucking his lower lip until Draco was begging for more.

"Harry, please," Draco moaned, "Don't tease me."  Harry obliged, licking Draco's lips once before forcing them apart with his tongue.  He passionately swirled it around, and Draco, feeling giddy, pulled away before he fainted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Draco replied, "I just felt a bit giddy.  You tend to have that effect on me," he whispered, before catching Harry off guard with a passionate kiss.  His sense of victory was short lived; soon he was too wrapped up in the kiss to think of anything else.  This time it was Harry who pulled away, but he was grinning.

"You know, we should really secure ourselves some privacy before we get too carried away," he said with a smirk, reaching to his bedside table for his wand.  Draco quickly got up and pulled the curtains closed; Harry cast the Imperturbable charm, ensuring no sound, or anything else, for that matter, could get in or out.  Draco added his own little charm: one that would knock anyone who touched the curtains off their feet.

Draco grinned wickedly as he lay back down on Harry, kissing and nibbling his neck.  Harry moaned and Draco began to unbutton his shirt slowly and torturously, kissing and nibbling Harry's chest each time he uncovered a new patch of skin until Harry was writhing in anticipation.  Finally Draco reached the last button and pulled the shirt off of Harry's arms, gazing down at the perfectly muscled chest on the perfect boy in front of him.  Suddenly he looked up at Harry, smirking evilly, and Harry opened his mouth to ask him what he was smirking about, but all that came out was a loud moan.  Draco had taken Harry's nipple into his mouth and was sucking it hard, and nibbling every so often, while he massaged the other one with his hand.

"Gods, Draco, how did you learn this?" Harry asked, panting.

"I've read books," Draco replied, moving up Harry's neck and finding his now very swollen lips once more.  As they kissed, Harry moved his hands from Draco's hair down his back.  He then surprised the blonde by rolling them over so that he was on top.  Draco smiled, breaking away from the kiss and looking at Harry affectionately.  Harry lunged for his neck and sucked the base of it so hard that he was sure the mark would be there for weeks.  Draco could only gasp and moan softly, entirely at Harry's mercy.  

Harry seized the opportunity to undress the blonde a lot faster and more impatiently than he had been.  He kissed Draco forcefully and passionately while undoing the buttons on his shirt in frenzy.  He succeeded in pulling it off Draco and smiled at him sweetly before attacking his nipple.  He sucked it and bit it gently, at first, then harder, and judging from Draco's moaning and panting, he was enjoying the force.  When he finally pulled away, Draco could do nothing but look at him, gasping for air.  Harry just looked into his eyes, lost, and waited for Draco to catch his breath.

"I didn't know it felt like _that_," Draco commented, trying to sound amused, but managing only a whimper.  Harry smiled, reaching down to undo Draco's pants.  He kissed his lips, then placed trails of kisses down his chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of Draco's pants.  Harry looked up at Draco's face, who had his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face.  Harry took this as a 'go ahead' and pulled down Draco's boxers along with the pants.  He gently kissed Draco's erection, feeling the other boy shudder beneath him.

Harry licked Draco's hardened member all over, enjoying the taste and the feeling that he was making the boy he loved shiver with pleasure. 

Harry paused for a moment, looking at Draco, who had opened his eyes with a pleading and blissful look and Harry bent down to take Draco into his mouth.  He licked around Draco's shaft, and then began to move his mouth slowly up and down, sucking slightly.  He was surprised when Draco began to shout.  Draco's hands were on Harry's back and he dug his nails into Harry's back, arching his own back in pleasure.

"HARRY! Oh, gods, Harry, I love you.  OH MY GOD!" Draco continued to shout as Harry began to move faster and faster.  Draco thrust up into him every time Harry moved his mouth down and soon Draco couldn't contain himself any longer.  He came into Harry's mouth, screaming his name much louder than he'd ever screamed anything before, including the times that his father had performed the Crusciatus curse on him.

Harry swallowed, savouring the taste of his lover and lay back down on top of Draco, and Draco continued to gasp and shudder as Harry gently nibbled his ear lobe and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.  Draco was soon crying from joy and pent up love and lust.

Draco recovered several minutes later to realise that Harry had a massive erection. 

"That looks painful," he whispered, rolling over so that he was on top of Harry.  "Let me take care of it for you," he whispered, kissing Harry and allowing his feelings from minutes before to be felt in it.  He undid Harry's pants, and pulled them down, before grabbing his boxers and pulling them down too.  He continued to kiss Harry passionately while he stroked Harry's erection, causing Harry to gasp and shudder. 

As Draco moved faster and faster, Harry felt himself about to come, and whispered hurriedly, "Draco, wait…."  Draco stopped, raising himself to look questioningly at the love of his life.

"I need…ummm… I want you….that is, if you want…" Harry said, still gasping slightly.  Draco understood, and brought two of his fingers up to Harry's lips.  Harry kissed them, and Draco pushed them into Harry's mouth, where Harry proceeded to cover them with slobber as he licked them all over.

Draco removed his fingers and kissed Harry gently, while sliding on finger into Harry's passage.  Harry gasped with pain and pleasure, and Draco gently inserted his second finger, moving them around gently until he felt Harry relax slightly and enjoy the sensation.  Draco withdrew from the kiss, but his fingers remained inside Harry.  Draco grew hard just by looking into Harry's eyes. 

"You're amazing," Draco whispered, kissing him fervently before positioning himself to enter Harry.  He removed his fingers and gently inserted the tip of his member, flinching when Harry gasped in pain.  He paused, waiting.

"Don't stop," Harry said, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain.

Draco slid into Harry very slowly, and stayed there, for a few seconds, before withdrawing a little and pushing in again.  As Harry got used to the feeling, he began to moan in pleasure.  Soon there was no pain at all.  Draco stroked Harry while he moved in and out.  Harry moaned, "harder," and Draco gladly obliged, plunging himself fully in before withdrawing almost completely and plunging in again with all he had. 

"Oh GODS, DRACO!" Harry screamed as Draco plunged in again and again.  Both boys came simultaneously, and Draco collapsed on top of Harry, leaving his spent member still inside him.  Harry continued gasping until he had caught his breath, then looked up at Draco with a look of wonderment in his eyes.

"You're so amazing.  I love you so much." Harry whispered, closing his eyes and thinking how happy he was. 

Draco smiled, kissing Harry's cheek, then his eyelids, then his nose.  "I love you Harry Potter."  He said, pulling out of Harry and pulling the blankets over them before curling up next to him.  Harry snuggled into Draco, and the two lovers fell asleep, both the happiest they had ever been in their lives.


	5. Facing the Consequences

Chapter FiveFacing the Consequences

Harry woke late the next morning.  He was slightly confused when he felt a warm body next to his but he soon remembered the previous night.  He smiled blissfully, before rolling around to face Draco.  He gave a slight start when he realised that the other boy was awake and looking at him.  Then he smiled and raised an eyebrow, silently saying 'you're up early'.

"I'm always awake early," Draco said simply, knowing what Harry had meant.

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked.

"About two hours, I think."

"What have you been doing?" Harry wondered why the boy hadn't woken him.

"I've been watching you sleep… and …thinking."

"About?"

"How happy and how lucky I am to have you," Draco leaned in to kiss Harry softly.  "I love you," he whispered.

"I'm the lucky one," Harry said, "You are perfect.  I love you, now and forever."

Suddenly Draco hugged Harry tightly, and Harry was surprised to see tears on his lover's cheeks.  "What's wrong, love?" Harry soothed Draco, stroking his hair.

"Don't ever leave me.  Now that I've got you, I can never go back.  Never," Draco sobbed.

"Shhh, love, you know I'll never leave you.  I love you too much to spend even one day without seeing you. I can't imagine how I'm going to get through an hour without seeing you."  Harry said, snuggling closer to Draco and kissing his tears.  Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, and pulled him in for a kiss.  It was needy, and more insistent than the last.  Harry pulled away reluctantly when he heard Draco's stomach give a loud rumble.

"You hungry, love?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yeah, but I could just as easily stay in bed with you," Draco said seductively.

"I feel the same, but we missed dinner at the ball last night, remember?  We only ever had half a dance," Harry said, cheekily.

"Yeah, but it was worth missing dinner," Draco replied, just as cheekily.  Harry smiled.

"Come on, love," Harry coaxed, "let's go have some breakfast."  He wrapped a sheet around his waist and said "wait here, I'll get your stuff," before pulling the curtains open just enough to step out.

"WOOOOH!" Seamus called, as Harry emerged looking extremely happy about something.  Seamus looked Harry up and down once, then shouted:

"HARRY GOT SHAGGED!"  Harry winced, glancing back to the bed.  He was glad to see the curtains were shut tightly.

Dean, Ron and Neville ran into the room from the bathrooms in varying states: Ron was in a towel, dripping, Neville was fully dressed but was holding his toothbrush and Dean was in his pajama pants but no top.

"So? Who was it, Harry?" Seamus urged, "Was it Cho? Ugh, o, you don't like her anymore, do you? Hmmm, let's see…surely not Lavender or Parvati?"

Harry stared at the ground, wishing he could be swallowed by it.

"Wait, I know!" Said Dean, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I head a rumour last night-" Harry's stomach plummeted.

"MALFOY!" Dean screeched and the four of them burst into hysterics.  Harry, however, remained staring at the ground, blushing furiously.  When the boys had calmed down enough to look at Harry, they stopped laughing abruptly.

"Harry…" Seamus began, "that rumour wasn't _true_, was it?" Harry nodded meekly. 

Ron screamed and fainted.  Neville ran to help him.

Dean and Seamus seemed wholly undisturbed.  "So, Harry… what's it like shagging the enemy?  Exiting?" Dean asked.

Harry mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What? Didn't catch that, Harry." Seamus said, clearly amused.

"He's not the enemy," Harry repeated, still staring at the ground.

"How so?" Dean asked, slightly shocked.

Harry decided that since they were being civil he could relax a bit, at least until Ron came around.

"Uhh…" He said, reaching for Draco's and his clothes, which were scattered everywhere, "just give me a minute…"

"Hold up, he's not still here, is he, Harry?"  Seamus asked, incredulously.

Harry didn't answer.  Instead, he pulled his curtains aside just enough for him to slip through.  He handed Draco his clothes silently, sat on the bed, and began to dress.  When they were both finished, Draco leaned over and gave Harry a reassuring hug.

"Do you want me to come out to support you?" Draco asked, kissing his neck.

"Only if you want to.  I guess we have to face them sooner or later," Harry sighed.  Draco decided that Harry needed a cheer up – and a reminder that he would always be here.  He kissed Harry gently and lovingly, making Harry whimper softly.

"Just remember that I love you," Draco said firmly, standing up and throwing aside the curtains in a way that made him look much braver than he felt.

Seamus and Dean catcalled, Neville looked at Draco, terrified, and turned back to Ron.  Harry looked at Ron, and was horrified to notice that his eyelids were fluttering.  He gripped Draco's hand, terrified.

Ron opened his eyes and sat up.  He looked confused, then he looked at Harry and Draco and shouted.

"Harry! How could you! After everything he's done to us! And how could you not even tell me or Hermione! You didn't even bother to tell us you were gay!"  Ron paused to take a breath, but Harry was feeling stronger after feeling Draco wrap his arms around Harry from behind.  He yelled back, before Ron could start up again.

"I might have told you if you had been around for me to tell you, instead off sneaking off every second to be with Hermione!  I haven't had a chance to tell you!  How is it that you could even care, you've hardly spoken to me all week!"  Harry knew that this was not entirely true, but he was willing to bet that Ron would feel guilty all the same.  Ron began to squirm.

"Harry, I'm sorry, it's just… Are you sure? I mean, he's a Malfoy! He's been our enemy for years! How can you just put that behind you for one night of… of… you know." Ron was trying hard to be reasonable.  Harry appreciated it.

"It wasn't like that, Ron.  Try to understand.  I'm in love with him.  I will be forever.  I don't know how I know, but I can just tell.  When I look into his eyes, it's like… there's no one else around, and nothing else matters to me.  He's the one, Ron.  Please…you have to accept that.  I don't want to lose our friendship over this," Harry begged.

Ron crumbled, thinking: _Damn it! Those puppy eyes work every time._

"Alright… I can accept it, but only because you're my best friend.  I don't know if I'll ever be able to be friends with Malfoy though."

"May I talk now?" Draco enquired politely.  Ron, stunned, just nodded.  Was Malfoy being civil to him?

"I… uh, well, first of all, everything that Harry just said applies to me to.  I will always love him more than anything else in this world, or the next.  And… I feel I need to explain myself… you see…" He trailed off, wondering where to begin.

"Let me, love," Harry said gently, sensing that Draco was getting slightly emotional.  Draco nodded, sinking into a chair and closing his eyes.

"He's been pretending to hate us since second year," Harry said bluntly. "Initially he only hated us because of his father's influence, and once he grew up enough not to accept everything his father said, he discovered that he didn't hate us after all.  But he had to pretend because… because…" Harry choked, unable to say the words.  He felt his eyes filling with tears.  The Gryffindors looked at him, stunned into silence, but Draco got up from his chair and hugged Harry from behind, murmuring into his ear and kissing the back of his neck.  Harry turned around and buried his face in Draco's shoulder, sobbing, "you tell them, I….can't,"

"My father used Cruciatus on me," Draco said flatly, "I had to pretend to want everything that he wanted to avoid him using it on me.  But now I can be whoever I want, because he's in Azkaban, thanks to Harry." He kissed the top of Harry's head.  Harry looked up at him, eyes wet with tears, and smiled lovingly at him.  Draco's throat tightened; so did his pants.  Harry's eyes widened as he felt the bulge, then he had a sexy smirk on his face.

"Uhh… I'm gonna have a shower," Harry said, and left, but not before giving a rather obvious pointed look to Draco.

"Me too," said Draco hastily, following Harry to the showers.

Dean and Seamus sniggered, while Neville lookd awkward and Ron looked slightly disgusted, but otherwise accepting.  He had seen enough proof that Harry was happy and that was really all that mattered.

"Oh, gods, Harry, you're amazing, do you know that?" Draco panted as Harry turned off the taps and grabbed two towels, chucking one to Draco.

"If you say so," Harry agreed, loving the effect he seemed to have on his lover.

Draco sighed, putting his clothes back on slowly before turning to Harry.  "I'd better get back to Slytherin and talk to Blaise before he's against me like everyone else."

"Good luck," Harry kissed Draco softly.  Draco felt a stirring in his groin and pushed Harry away, playfully. 

"None of that," he laughed, "or we'll be here the whole day.  You can make me get hard just from looking at you," Draco said, "so you can imagine the effect kissing me will have."  Draco gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, and then left, whistling.

Harry smiled, and continued to dress.

Harry spent most of Sunday day-dreaming about Draco.  He talked a lot with Ron and Herimone, explaining everything, and was relieved that neither of them seemed to want to give up their friendship.  He was surprised, but also pleased, that they grudgingly agreed to give Draco a chance at friendship.

"Thank you both so much," Harry said, "it will mean so much to him, and because of that, it means a lot to me."

Towards the end of the day, however, he realised he needed to do some homework, having neglected it on Friday night.  Although there was no potions (a first, and Harry still could not understand the kindness Snape suddenly seemed to possess), he still had Transfiguration, Charms and Divination.  He quickly wrote about how he was going to die once a day for the coming week (even going so far as to say that he would be involved in a 'freak gasoline fight accident' and subsequently would be blown up – something he had seen in a muggle movie one day when the Dursleys left him home alone) for Divination, then wrote his Transfiguration and Charms essays.  By the time he was finished, it was very late and he was very hungry (having missed dinner in order to finish his homework).  He decided to sneak down to the kitchens to get something to eat.  He didn't bother with his invisibility cloak, believing, that it was too late for teachers to be prowling the corridors.

He was wrong.

"Potter!"  Snape said, walking up to him in the corridor.  Harry prepared himself to attempt to argue his way out of a detention, but when he opened his mouth, Snape began to babble.

'Thank goodness I found you, I've been looking for you for an hour, that blasted knight Sir Cadogan led me all over the school when I asked him where Gryffindor Tower was!"

"Professor, what's wrong?" Harry interrupted.

"It's Draco," Harry's heart clenched, "He's been attacked."  Snape said grimly.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked, his heart beating wildly, "Where is he?"

"Hospital Wing.  Come, he'll live, Potter, come on," Snape coaxed, trying to lead Harry down the corridor, which was poroving difficult as Harry had frozen when Snape had said "he'll live".

"Th-th-that bad?" He gasped, finally allowing himself to be led to the hospital wing.

Harry broke into tears when he saw Draco lying in the hospital wing.  His lip was split, he had two black eyes, and numerous shallow cuts on his face, as well as a large bandage on his left arm, which Harry could only assume meant he had a deep gash down it.  Snape led him to a chair right next to Draco's bed, and sat down on the other side of the bed.  Harry cried for a long time.  Draco looked so helpless and it broke Harry's heart.  Finally, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  He woke with a start, realising that Draco was awake.  He was in large amounts of pain, Harry could tell that much, and Harry broke into fresh sets of tears when Draco rasped, "water," in a scratchy voice.  Harry poured him a glass of water, and helped him to sit up.  He held the glass to Draco's mouth so that he could drink.

The pain from attempting to do too much caught up with Draco, and he collapsed back into the pillows.

Harry picked up a damp cloth from the bedside table and mopped Draco's face with it, before pressing a very tender and soft kiss to his forehead, which seemed largely undamaged.  He sank back into his chair and watched Draco sleep.

"It was Crabbe and Goyle, under the instruction of Parkinson," Snape spat bitterly.  Harry looked up at him, mildly surprised to find that he was still there. "I found him in the dungeons.  He's not the only one.  Zabini yelled at them when they told him what they'd done to Draco and they bashed him too." Snape nodded his head in the direction of the bed behind Harry.  Blaise Zabini was lying there, looking just as battered as Draco.

"Professor…they can't stay in Slytherin," Harry began.

"No, they cannot.  I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore, they will be resorted once they are fully recovered."  Harry felt somewhat relieved on hearing this.

"You should go back to bed, Harry, I'll watch him," Snape said gently.

"No… I'll be alright, I'll sleep here." Harry yawned and closed his eyes.


	6. Recoveries and Fights

Chapter SixRecoveries and Fights

It wasn't until a full week later that Draco was allowed out of the hospital wing.

Harry had insisted on staying by his side for the first three days straight, but he was forced back to lessons on the fourth day.  Even so, he had spent every free minute in the hospital wing, talking quietly to Draco, who had found it too painful to talk, but had been glad to hear Harry's comforting voice.  At night Harry had slept in a bed next to Draco's.

Harry was in Potions when Draco was allowed out of the hospital wing.  Snape got a message from Madam Pomfrey and in another unusual fit of kindness he instructed Harry to go out to the lake instead of finishing class, where he would find somebody waiting for him.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, when he spotted the familiar blonde head by the lake.  Harry ran.

"Do you feel ok? Are you sure you should be walking around like this? You're still weak, you should sit down.  Here," Harry said worriedly, leading Draco to sit on a rock.  Draco laughed softly.

"I'm OK, Harry, I've felt worse, honestly.  I'm glad to be able to walk around finally though," Draco admitted, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.  Harry stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.  Draco tilted his head up and looked Harry in the eyes.

"Gods, Draco you're so beautiful," Harry whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Draco breathed, stretching up to kiss Harry softly on the lips.  Harry lost himself in the moment, and eagerly nibbled and sucked on Draco's bottom lip.  Draco whimpered and Harry immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry, love, did I hurt you?" Harry asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, my love," Draco said, pulling Harry back down for another kiss.  This time it was Harry who whimpered.

"I've missed you so much," Harry choked as he pulled away, tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco said, noticing that his lover was crying.

"How could they have done that to you? How can anyone do anything to hurt you? You're so kind, and so beautiful, you're perfect! Why would anyone want to hurt you?"  Harry was angry as well as upset.

"Harry, calm down! They won't be able to do it again, I'm moving to Gryffindor, remember?" Draco said, calming Harry by stroking his hair.

"Let's just hope that you do get sorted into Gryffindor, or I'll be having a word with that hat!" Harry growled.

Draco laughed, "I'd like to see that.  Invite me along, would you?  Harry Potter telling off the Sorting Hat!"

"Attention, please, everyone!" Dumbledore called that night at dinner.  "We have two students to be resorted due to their – er – recent change of heart!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he glanced towards first Draco, who was sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, and then, oddly, at Blaise Zabini who was sitting next to Ginny, both of whom blushed profusely.

"Would Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Blaise Zabini please make their way to the sorting hat?" Dumbledore said, smiling at Draco and Blaise as they stood up.

There was an excited murmur but when Dumbledore said "Mr Zabini, if you will," the hall was silent.  Blaise stepped up to the sorting hat and put it on his head.  It was silent for a minute, then – "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Draco then stepped up to the hat, looking extremely nervous.

"My my," the hat said to Draco, "I didn't expect to see you again, Mr Malfoy.  Not happy in Slytherin, eh?"

"No," Draco said under his breath to the hat.

"Well then, better be – GRYFFINDOR!" Draco grinned and replaced the hat, thanking it profusely, before running to Gryffindor table and hugging Harry tightly.

"I'm so happy, my love! We can sleep in the same bed every night now! Oh, Draco, I love you so much," Harry whispered passionately.

"I think we should celebrate," Draco smirked at Harry.  Harry blushed, but he quickly made excuses for them ("Draco's still a bit weak, I'm going to take him up to bed.") and they exited quickly, grinning at each other.

"So," said Draco, as he lounged on Harry's bed in nothing but his boxers.  Harry stripped down to his boxers and lay down next to Draco.

"So," he replied, as their eyes met.  They both promptly leaned in for a loving and passionate kiss.  Harry allowed his hands to roam all over Draco's body, loving the fact that he was the only person allowed to touch this god.  Draco kissed Harry hungrily, nipping playfully at his lips. 

"Harry," he said suddenly, pulling away "I want you inside me tonight."  Harry shuddered happily, but he was still a bit reluctant.

"Are you feeling well enough, love? I want to, but not if it's going to hurt you," Harry said, biting his lip. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I promise.  Stop biting your lip," Draco commanded.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because that's my job," Draco replied, before kissing Harry intensely.  Harry sighed with pleasure, leaning down into Draco to add more force.  Slowly, Draco edged his hands down Harry's chest and he began to pull down Harry's boxers.  When they were off, Harry eagerly returned the favour, keen to see his blonde lover in all his glory.

Harry hissed, noticing the bruises on Draco's chest as he looked down at his lover.

"Are you sure you're not in any pain, love?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, Harry," Draco replied.

"Well, in that case," Harry pounced on Draco, kissing him until all either of them could do was gasp.

Draco recovered first and promptly took up Harry's hand in his own, and led it to his mouth before proceeding to suck two of Harry's fingers.  Harry removed his fingers and kissed Draco, while he inserted them into Draco's passage.

Draco sucked in a breath, but Harry was still kissing him, and the pleasure overrode the pain.  Harry massaged Draco with his fingers until Draco relaxed, then Harry carefully pulled out his fingers and entered Draco, kissing him on the neck and nibbling his ear.

"I love you, Draco," Harry breathed into Draco's ear as he slid slowly further into Draco.  Draco winced slightly, but smiled reassuringly when Harry studied his face.

"I'm alright, my love, don't stop," Draco reassured Harry.

Soon Harry was moving faster and harder and both boys were moaning and sobbing from the sheer joy and beauty and pleasure of the experience.  Draco arched his back and thrust into Harry as Harry plunged down one last time and then collapsed onto Draco.

"I never knew…those places…existed," Draco panted, gazing up at Harry in awe and adoration.

"Neither did I, until last weekend," Harry commented, nibbling and licking Draco's neck.  Exhausted though he was, Harry dragged himself up to give Draco a loving kiss.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Draco."  Harry replied as he pulled out of Draco, curling his body around his lover's.  He pulled up the blankets and they slept.

Harry awoke the next morning to find he was alone.  The bed was warm next to him, and there was a note that smelled of Draco.  Cinnamon and Sandalwood.  Harry sighed.

_Harry, love,_

_My Godfather wanted to see me this morning, he sent me an owl when I'd just woken up and you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you.  I'll see you at breakfast. I love you._

_Draco__._

Harry sighed again, wishing he could snuggle back into bed with Draco for the whole day, but he had lessons.  Reluctantly, he got up and prepared himself for the day.

Draco was already at breakfast.  Harry smiled happily when he saw his lover sitting at the table, but on closer inspection, he looked somewhat subdued.  Harry touched his shoulder.  "Good morning, my love," he said softly.  Draco stiffened at his touch.  Harry withdrew sharply.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he stuttered.

"Were you planning on telling me? Ever?" Draco asked coldly.

"Telling you what?" Harry asked, not knowing what Draco was talking about.

"The _prophecy_."  Harry's stomach plummeted.  Of course he was going to tell Draco, it was just a matter that required some…delicacy.

"The prophecy," Harry said, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Yes, the one about you _DYING_!" Draco almost yelled; luckily the Great Hall was still empty, no one was awake for breakfast this early.

Harry sat down next to Draco, tears silently flowing down his cheeks.  "Of course I was going to tell you." He said softly.

"When?" Draco asked, clearly hurt.

"I don't know! It's not the sort of thing I can just say out of the blue: 'Oh, by the way, Draco, love, one day I have to fight Voldemort and one of us will die, and I am pretty sure it will be me!'" Harry sobbed.  Draco turned and saw that he was crying.  He opened his mouth to apologise; he hadn't been angry, just scared, when Severus had told him about it, but there was no stopping Harry now.

"Do you think I think about awful things like that when we're together? I forget all about Voldemort, and being the bloody saviour of the wizarding world when we're together.  Do you want to know why? I forget because when I'm with you all I can think about is how perfect you are and how much I love you! And I'll tell you something else, because you seem to want to talk about awful things today!  Everyone I've ever loved has been killed because of Voldemort.  Everyone who has ever loved me has been killed because of Voldemort.  My  mum, my dad, _and_ my godfather! They all died because I exist!  Do you think that I'm not scared shitless every day that you'll be next? What do you take me for? Some COLD HEARTED BASTARD?" HUH?" Harry was standing over Draco, tears flowing freely and he was red in the face, but Draco thought he looked beautiful. 

"Harry, please, sit down," Draco begged, tugging on Harry's sleeve.  Harry didn't budge.

"Harry, I'm sorry.  I was just so scared, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I don't blame you at all.  You're totally right.  Harry, please…forgive me," Draco sobbed, reaching up to brush the hair out of Harry's eyes. 

When Draco touched his hair, Harry softened slightly, and whispered, "Remember that time on the train? I thought you were Sirius."

"Yes," Draco whispered back, caressing Harry's cheek, much like the way he had on the first night back at Hogwarts.

"I couldn't work out why I thought you were him, but I just did.  When Sirius died, he left a hole in me.  I thought you were him, because when you talked to me on the train, I didn't feel the hole anymore.  You complete me, Draco.  I don't ever want to fight again," Harry said, somewhat helplessly.  Draco pulled him into a hug, whispering, "shhh, it's ok, my love.  That wasn't a real fight anyway.  We just yelled.  It's not like we didn't talk for a few days.  I wouldn't survive, Harry.  I need you," Draco sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"I need you too," Harry replied, pulling away to look into Draco's eyes.  He leaned in, kissing Draco's cheek and stroking his hair.  Draco moved his face slightly so that he could kiss Harry on the lips, and they shared an intimate and reassuring kiss, pulling away only when Dean and Seamus entered the Great Hall and started catcalling them.


	7. Predictions and Reappearances

Chapter SevenA Prediction and a Reappearance

Harry and Ron were in Divination, staring into the foggy crystal ball that they were sharing and trying to come up with interesting ways to die.  They were just about to tell Professor Trelawney about the giants that were going to attack the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dormitory later that week, when the lesson ended.

"Harry, dear, a moment please," Professor Trelawney said dreamily, and beckoned Harry.  Harry motioned for Ron to go on without him, but Ron shook his head and watched the old bat expectantly.

Professor Trelawney scrutinised Harry for a moment before saying, "Harry, dear, I'm rather worried about you.  I've just inspected your homework and when I read that you were going to die in a freak gasoline fight accident I thought I should check it myself.  I'm very sorry to inform you that it's true.  Just try not to drag anyone else into it, won't you, dear?"

Ron gave a loud snort and said, "Don't worry, Professor, it'll just be me and Harry.  We're off to have a gasoline fight right now, in fact."

Professor Trelawney frowned at him, and said rather coldly, "well, you may go."  Harry and Ron turned to leave when they heard Professor Trelawney shriek from behind them.  They whirled back around to see her standing rather limply.  Her eyes were rolling back in her sockets.  Harry recognised the signs of a true prediction coming on and his stomach plummeted.  This could not be good.  Sure enough, Professor Trelawney began to speak in a hoarse and deep voice.

"The end draws near…The fight approaches…The return of a loved one will mark the disappearance of another…the end of the world as we know it is coming."  Professor Trelawney then fell backwards into a chair in a dead faint. 

Harry could not move.  He was staring at Professor Trelawney with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Harry!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  Nothing.  "HARRY!" Ron shouted, slapping Harry on the cheek lightly.  Quick as lightning, Harry's hand snaked up and grabbed Ron's wrist, tightly.  Harry's gaze snapped to Ron's face.

"Do you know what that means?" Harry whispered, before collapsing. Ron managed to stop his head hitting the ground just in time.  He conjured a stretcher to float just outside the trapdoor and carefully lowered Harry onto it. He floated Harry all the way to the hospital wing and when Madam Pomfrey assured him he'd be alright after a few hours' sleep, he continued to lunch.  Only when the practicalities of getting Harry to the hospital wing and finding his way to the Great Hall were over did he have time to think.  He sat down, not noticing what was on the table in front of him and stared off into space.

_That was a True prediction, if Trelawney's ever made one before.  Harry's going to fight Voldemort soon.  I don't want him to die! What can I do?_ Ron was interrupted by Hermione waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ron? What's wrong? You're not eating! And where's Harry?" Hermione asked.  Ron was not listening.  Suddenly he looked at Hermione. 

"I've gotta go see Dumbledore!"  Ron said, standing up forcefully and startling some of the first years.  And with that, he left the Hall.  Hermione looked longingly at her food for a moment, before hurrying after Ron.

To their surprise, when they arrived at the staircase to Dumbledore's office, Draco was getting off.  When he saw their faces, however, he stopped.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" He asked, looking as if he was going to faint.

"He's fine.  For now," Ron said, jumping onto the staircase before it could close after Draco left.  "He just fainted.  But you better come up too."

Draco blanched and staggered.  Hermione slung his arm over her shoulder and attempted to get him back onto the staircase.

Dumbledore was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.  He looked at them gravely before opening the door and allowing them inside his office.

They sat down and looked at him expectantly.  He remained silent for a few minutes, then looked at Ron and said, "perhaps you should begin by telling us what happened when Harry fainted, Mr Weasley."

Ron nodded.  "We were in Divination, and when the lesson ended, Professor Trelawney wanted to talk to Harry, so I waited for him.  She told him that the death he predicted for himself for homework was going to come true-"

Hermione snorted, "oh _please_."  Ron glared at her before continuing.

"-but _then_ she went into a true prediction.  She said – she said that the end of the world as we know it is approaching and something about a loved one returning.  And…the fight is coming." Hermione paled.  Draco fainted in his seat.

"I see," Dumbledore said gravely.  Hermione shook herself out of her state and tended to Draco.  When he came to, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, that is very interesting.  You see, I have just received word from Armando Dippet, who has a portrait in St Mungo's.  It appears that they have just admitted a new patient who seems to apply to this prediction…"

Harry dreamed.  He was in the Department of Mysteries.  He knew where he was heading, but he didn't want to go there.  He tried to stop his feet, but they kept moving.  All the way to the room with the veil.  Harry sank to the floor, and just sat, watching the veil.  Hours later, when he felt he was just about to drift off to sleep (even though he knew that he was dreaming), the veil fluttered more wildly, and someone stumbled out of it.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted as he sat up in bed.  Madam Pomfrey rushed in, shushing him and trying to force him back into bed.  Harry looked around wildly, half expecting to see Sirius somewhere, but when he realised he wasn't coming, he sank back into the pillows. All thoughts left him except those of the dream.  He replayed it and over in his mind.  Sirius had stumbled out of the veil, looking half dead, and had looked at Harry, grinned at him madly, and fallen to the floor.  Then Harry had shouted, waking himself up.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by an insistent tapping at the window.  Looking around, he saw that Madam Pomfrey was occupied in her office.  Harry crept to the window and let the owl in.  It didn't however fly over him and land on someone else's bed, as he had expected, but simply stuck its leg out at him.  Harry saw that the letter was addressed to him and he took it off the owl before making his way back to the bed. 

He tore it open and read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have recently received intelligence that you are the Godson of the recently deceased Sirius Black._

_Although we do not fully understand how it came about, we are pleased to inform you that Mr Black is currently in our care at St Mungo's Hospital._

_We would appreciate it if you would come to see us as soon as is practicable for you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Malfrida__ Ollfonge,_

_Closed Ward_

_St Mungo's Hospital_

_London___

Harry's heart was beating three times faster than usual.  Was it possible?  He wouldn't have believed it, but combined with his dream he thought it was possible.  He made to get up, but Madam Pomfrey had turned around.

"Oh, no you don't!" she said crossly.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore RIGHT NOW!" Harry shouted.

"Relax, Harry, I'm right here," came a voice from the door.  Dumbledore walked in, followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco.  They all looked extremely worried about something, but they looked a bit excited too.

"Professor Dumbledore, I just got this letter!" Harry shouted, waving the letter madly.  "It says Sirius is at St Mungo's! Alive!"

Hermione snatched the letter from Harry, and read it while Ron and Draco looked over her shoulder.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled faintly.  He guessed that the letter, after five hours of sleep, was enough to drive all thoughts of the prediction from Harry's mind.  It was quite possible that he had completely forgotten about it.

"Harry, I have just been informed that Sirius is indeed at St. Mungo's.  Armando Dippet's portrait saw him arrive.  I think we should go there now."

Madam Pomfrey scowled. "He's not quite ready to leave, Albus-" she began.

"I assure you, Poppy, this is of the utmost importance.  Harry has had five hours of sleep to get over fainting. I daresay he'll be up for a short walk." Dumbledore said, looking at Madam Pomfrey over his half-moon glasses.  When she didn't respond, he smiled, and pulled a small book out of his pocket.  "Portus." He tapped it with his wand.  "Gather round," he said.  They all touched a part of the book.

"three…two…one…" Harry felt the familiar jerk at his navel and they were off.

They landed just outside St. Mungo's a few minutes later.  Dumbledore led them up to the window display, where the mannequins were still wearing the same awful clothes as the last time Harry had visited, and said to them, "We're here to visit Sirius Black."  The mannequin closest to them beckoned with its finger, and they stepped through the window.

Harry ran all the way to the closed ward, closely followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco.  Dumbledore walked calmly, but his facial expression betrayed his excitement.  When they reached the door, Harry burst through, looking around.

In the far corner, Sirius was just pulling out of a hug with Remus Lupin.  He looked to the door, and broke into a grin when he saw Harry.  Harry ran to him and briefly noted that he had been crying before throwing his arms around Sirius and bursting into tears himself.

"Harry," Sirius choked, "I thought I'd never see you again."  Harry merely sobbed into Sirius' shoulder and hugged him tighter.  Finally they pulled away and Sirius looked around to see Ron and Hermione standing near Lupin, waiting for their turn.  He pulled them both into a hug, saying, "It's good to see you both again!"  His eyes wandered to the door, where a pale boy stood looking shy and nervous.  Harry, noticing the direction of his gaze, walked over to Draco, grabbed his hand and towed him over to where the others were standing.

"Sirius, this is Draco Malfoy-" Harry began, indicating the boy standing next to him.

"Malfoy?" Sirius' eyes narrowed.  Harry ignored this.

"My _boyfriend,_" He said, firmly; Sirius raised an eyebrow.  Lupin looked mildly surprised.  Harry continued, "Draco, my Godfather, Sirius Black."  Draco extended his hand.  "I'm glad to be able to meet you, Sirius, I've heard great things about you."  He said genuinely.  Sirius looked taken aback, but he recovered and smiled, accepting Draco's hand.  "I believe you are the son of my cousin, Narcissa," he said.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you outside, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Of course, Professor," Draco responded, smiling at Harry and Sirius, before exiting after Dumbledore.

Harry and Sirius stood looking at each other for a while.  Suddenly Harry lunged forward and hugged Sirius tightly again.  Sirius laughed, and hugged Harry back.

"I missed you," they both whispered at the same time.

"So," said Sirius, once they'd recovered from their second lot of tears, "do you want to come over for Christmas?"

"I'd love to," Harry said. 

"Draco, you're welcome too, of course," Sirius said.  Draco smiled brightly and said, "Thanks!"

At that moment, Dumbledore re-entered the room and said gravely, "Sirius, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you what happened."

"Can't you give him a couple of days?" Harry protested, looking at Sirius worriedly.  Sirius smiled slightly, remembering when he'd said words to that effect about Harry after the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm sorry, but this really cannot wait."

Sirius sighed, sat on his bed and began his story.

"When I was falling through the veil, I became very cold inside, it was a similar feeling to the one you get with a dementor-"  Harry grabbed Draco's hand "-except without the sorrow part.  I found myself at Hogwarts, by the lake.  I was watching the time when Harry and I almost got kissed by the dementors…" he faltered. 

Harry let go of Draco's hand to reach forward and squeeze Sirius' hand in reassurance.  Sirius looked up, smiled, and continued. 

"The scene kept replaying, over and over, until I managed to stop paying attention to it…Then it dissolved, and I was watching another memory.  I don't need to tell you everything I went through.  Suffice to say that I watched myself almost die many, many times over for each near-death experience I've had…" Sirius shuddered.

"But eventually, I found that I could sort of control the memories, by what I was thinking at the time.  You see, when I fell through the veil, it was cold, and it reminded me of dementors and so the first memory I watched was the one about the dementors."  He paused, waiting for everyone to understand, before continuing. 

"So I thought of happy memories, like…roaming Hogsmeade with the Marauders-" he grinned at Lupin fondly "-and… I ended up watching lots of memories of the time before James and Lily died.  It was really distracting, all these memories – they made me forget where I was or what I was meant to be doing.  I had totally forgotten about the present, I was just wrapped up in memories of the past.  But then in one of the memories I saw James ruffle up his hair, and… I realised that it reminded me of someone else I knew.  Everything came back to me, because I had seen Harry in James.  As soon as I remembered everything, I was back in the Department of Mysteries, and I walked through the veil from the other side.  I don't fully understand how I managed to control it, but I don't find it hard to understand that no one has ever come back before.  If I didn't have Harry as a reminder of the present, I would still be in those memories."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and whispered, "Thank you for being a part of my life."


	8. A Kidnap

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Lyth Taeraneth: **How on Earth did you pick up on that? Maybe I don't want to know… Of course if it's obvious I'll feel stupid, but I was sure it wasn't clear…Anyway thanks for the review!

**Swtdreams07: **yeah, it's weird, but I find it highly amusing too. Thanks.

Chapter EightA Kidnap

Weeks passed. Harry spent a lot of his free time catching up with Sirius and the rest of it getting to know Draco, in every way.

Christmas was only a month away and exams were in two weeks. Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying and failing to read through his Charms notes, but he kept glancing at his watch. Draco had been gone for over an hour. He became restless. What had been bothering his love?

_Flashback_

"Draco, where are you going?" Harry asked as Draco pushed his chair back from the table in the common room and stood, slowly. Harry imagined that Draco sighed and looked at Harry almost desperately.

"I just need to see Sev. I'll be back soon." Draco said, looking away. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eye. Are you lying?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No!" Draco protested, looking into Harry's eyes, but squirming slightly. "It's nothing. I promise." Harry relaxed, but only a little, as Draco's eyes seemed to be glistening. But before Harry could reply, Draco had caught him in a passionate kiss. "Just remember that I love you. Now and forever." Draco whispered, before turning and almost running out of the portrait hole.

_End Flashback_

Harry frowned, remembering the guilty look on Draco's face as he turned to leave.

A few hours later, Harry was still on the same page of notes and decided finally to just give up. He sat on his favourite chair in front of the fire and stared into the flames, intending to wait up until Draco returned. However, the anxiety caught up with him and he promptly fell asleep.

_Voldemort was in the cemetery again. Harry recognised the tombstone he had been tied up to and noted that there was a figure there, squirming slightly. He frowned in concentration, realising that he was not looking at himself._

_Harry willed himself closer, and immediately recognised the white blond hair. DRACO! His mind screamed as his heart contracted painfully._

_Voldemort looked up at Harry, leering._

_"So, Harry, will you come to save your lover? Or will you leave him to die? How much do you really love this worthless traitor?" He laughed evilly, before returning his gaze to Draco and saying coldly, "Crucio." Draco screamed; his body writhed in pain and Harry fell over with a thump, the burning pain in his scar making him senseless to everything else. He screamed._

Harry woke, still screaming, on the floor in front of the dying fire. The pain in his scar was still there, but it was less, and he could think clearly. One glance around the common room told him that Draco had not yet returned, and his worst fears were confirmed. Somehow, _Voldemort had captured Draco._

Harry collapsed in despair, sobbing hopelessly before even hitting the ground. He didn't look up when he heard footsteps; he didn't care who came.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright, mate? Hermione and I could hear your screams from the dorm… I mean," Ron cleared his throat, "dorm_s_. Yeah, 'cos Hermione was in the girl's-" Ron stopped his rambling abruptly when he saw that Harry wasn't even paying attention.

"Harry, you're…crying!" Hermione said, elbowing Ron out of the way and bustling over to him, producing a tissue and holding it to his nose. Harry sniffled, staring at the floor.

"Harry, what is it? Is it Voldemort?" Ron asked shakily.

Harry didn't know if he'd be able to say it, but he had to try. He had to try to pull himself together, and save Draco. On realising this, he abruptly jumped to his feet.

"He's got Draco!" he shouted. "We have to save him!"

"Oh no," Ron whispered, having suddenly remembered the other part of Trelawney's prediction. His words were lost on Harry and Hermione, and he decided that it was probably best not to tell Harry.

"Harry, how can you be sure this isn't a repeat of what happened at the ministry?" Hermione asked, worriedly, glancing around as if Draco would jump out from behind a chair, yelling "APRIL FOOL!" disheartened, she turned back to Harry, waiting for his answer.

"I just know, Hermione. There's something inside me that's telling me he's in danger. I can feel it. It's a constant ache." Harry choked back tears, then strengthened his resolve, saying, "enough talk. We need to act fast!" He resolutely pushed back all doubts to the back of his mind, and focused on the present.

"Well, I think we should go to Dumbledore. We should at least get some of the order to come with us." Ron walked briskly to the portrait hole, looking back over his shoulder to urge them on. "Are you coming or not?"

Hermione smiled slightly; Harry just shrugged and followed Ron and Hermione out of the common room.

They padded silently to Dumbledore's office, trying to be fast but not wanting to run out of energy too soon; they had the feeling they would need it before the end of the night.

When they arrived, Harry muttered the password ('blood flavoured lollipops') to the stone gargoyle and they jumped onto the staircase as it began moving upwards.

At the top, all three of them immediately began pounding on the door to Dumbeldore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, "We need to see you right now!"

Surprisingly, the door opened almost straight away.

"I've been waiting for you, Harry. Do come in," said a voice.


	9. An Attempted Rescue

Chapter Nine An Attempt at Rescue

"Harry," Dumbledore said gravely as they sat down, "Don't bother telling me, I already know what has happened. I recently woke from the same dream you experienced. It seems that Voldemort has chosen tonight to be the time for the confrontation."

Ron and Hermione gasped as Harry stared blankly at the wall. He had already guessed as much, and figured if he didn't say anything, they'd be on their way faster.

"I have sent instructions to the Order, they will apparate there shortly after you arrive. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, however, will remain here."

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. "You can't expect us to sit here patiently while Harry fights for his life!"

Harry surprised them by speaking. "He can, and I want you to do as he says."

"Harry," Hermione pleaded, but Harry wouldn't hear of it.

"No! Listen, Hermione, Ron. I can't possibly concentrate if I know I've put you two in danger! I'll fight better knowing that you are both safe here! It's bad enough that Draco's in danger because of me-" Harry cut himself off, before he burst into tears and became a hopeless quivering wreck. He needed to concentrate, and to do that, he needed to keep Draco out of his mind. _He'll be alright,_ Harry told himself.

Ron and Hermione simply nodded, realising that of course Harry was right. But that didn't make it any fairer.

"Harry, are you ready? Before you go, I'm going to transfer my energy to you. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Dumbledore commanded.

Harry closed his eyes and felt hands grasp his own. Pure magical energy flowed from Dumbledore's hands into his own, traveling up his arms and into his chest, where his own supply resided. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's energy kept separate from his; allowing magical energies to merge is the equivalent of soul-binding.

Dumbledore soon released his hands and sank back into his chair. "I'll need that back, when you're finished," he said softly.

"Professor, if I-"

"You will succeed, Harry, so I will have my powers back. I will only live one night without magic. And now, I think, it is time for you to go."

Harry turned to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were both crying.

"Good luck, mate," Ron whispered as Hermione nodded dumbly and they both hugged him tightly. Harry turned back to Dumbledore who had his eyes closed. He was exhausted, having given Harry the entirety of his power. If Harry failed, Dumbledore would be forced to live without magic.

"Take the portkey on my desk, Harry. The book." Harry reached out a shaky hand to pick up the book and was soon whirling through space.

Moments later his feet hit the ground. Harry heard a slithering sound and looked down, noticing that Voldemort's giant snake was circling him. Looking around, Harry identified the only source of light to be a couple of muggle garden torches several metres away. He squinted into the darkness, barely able to make out the dark shapes surrounding him.

"Well, well, Mr Potter. I see you've come to save the treacherous good-for-nothing dirt eater that is my son," a familiar voice drawled as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"I only know of one Malfoy who is a dirt eater. You must get a lot of it, with all that licking of Voldemort's shoes that you do, Lucius," Harry said boldy, feeling strangely calm and attributing it to the power given to him by Dumbledore. Lucius hissed loudly.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," he barked. "Crucio!" A jet of light shot at Harry, but it was deflected by a jet of red light sent from outside the circle of death eaters. For a moment, Harry thought that the Order had arrived, but as Voldemort stepped into the circle he realised that he was, at the present time, alone.

Voldemort was standing in between Harry and Lucius, surprisingly facing the latter.

"I _told_ you not to touch the boy!" He hissed at Lucius. "Malfoy, you disappoint me, again! I have no choice but to eliminate you. You are more trouble than you are worth."

"No! Master! Please! I have been the most _faithful_, _devoted_, servant! I'll prove to you how worthy I am! Please, master-" Lucius' sobs turned to a scream as Voldemort said "_Avada__ Kedavra_" coldly.

Harry was dumbstruck. Lucius Malfoy, dead? The darkest wizard he knew besides Voldemort himself, dead? Harry's musings were interrupted as Voldemort turned to face him.

"Harry, my boy, so glad you made it here! I was beginning to think that you'd gone to that old fool Dumbledore and he'd convinced you not to come, but I should have known that your hero-complex would have brought you here in the end."

Harry decided to remain silent, preferring not to enlighten Voldemort as to the extent of his feelings for Draco. However, it seemed that his mouth was betraying his brain, because he said, "Why did you kill Lucius Malfoy?"

Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. "Quick to the point, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry stood still, knowing that Voldemort did not expect an answer.

"He was mutinous. Plotting to overthrow me. Foolish man. He should have known that I would find out." Voldemort said calmly. Harry nodded; this made sense. He glanced around, looking for any sign of Draco or the Order.

Voldemort laughed cruelly, watching as Harry slowly turned to face him once more.

"What have you done to him?" Harry asked coldly.

"Let's visit him, shall we?" Voldemort said by way of reply, grabbing Harry by the arm and steering him through the circle of death eaters, who jumped away as he neared, bowing low to the ground.

Voldemort led Harry to the tombstone where Draco was tied up. Harry's heart felt torn in two as he watched the ragged and shallow breathing of his sleeping lover, noticing his tear-stained face. He wrenched himself out of Voldemort's grip and ran to the boy.

"Draco, it's ok, I'm here. Everything's going to be ok," he whispered to the sleeping form on the ground in front of him, stroking his hair. Hours seemed to pass before he became aware of himself again and abruptly stood up. "His sleep isn't natural," he said to Voldemort, "what have you done to him?"

"Oh, you know, just crucioed him almost to hell and back, before putting him under a sleeping spell to wait until you arrived," Voldemort replied evenly. Harry fancied he could hear faint pops during Voldemort's reply, and briefly wondered if it was the Order arriving.

Although Harry's heart wrenched as Voldemort laughed cruelly at the end of his reply, he remained outwardly calm. Inside, though, he was seething with anger. When he opened his mouth to formulate a calm reply to stall for time, a muffled scream was heard in the distance. Voldemort spun around and Harry could see jets of light flying into each other over Voldemort's shoulder. The battle had started.

Voldemort was seemingly at a loss as to what he should do. Deciding that Harry was more important than his death eaters he turned back to face the boy-he-just-couldn't-kill. He smiled evilly at Harry, and raised his wand. Harry already had his wand raised.

"Scared, Potter?" Voldemort sneered. Harry smiled despite the situation; those were the words Draco had spoken to him before their duel in second year.

"You wish," Harry replied, smirking. The strange thing was, it was the truth. Harry felt totally calm.

Voldemort looked mildly taken aback, but he quickly recovered and his eyes flicked to Draco, then back to Harry.

"We'll see about that," Voldemort said, turning away from Harry. Harry watched in horror, unable to move as Voldemort pointed his wand at the helpless Draco and said, almost sadly, "Avada Kedavra."

The jet of green light hit Draco squarely in the chest and Draco opened his eyes briefly before screaming. Then he was gone.

"Such a shame," Voldemort said, "he was such a pretty boy. I would have enjoyed having my way with him,"

Harry screamed, finally able to move, and ran to Draco, cradling his head in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks. His head told him that he should be dead. Draco was dead, and Harry had no more reason to live. But there was something in his heart that would not let him give up. A tiny flame of hope. _If he killed Voldemort…would it bring him back?_ Harry was full of emotion and magical power. He knew he had to act quickly, but he pretended to be distracted by Draco still while he thought. _The killing curse_, he thought, _requires you to really mean it. Well, I do. But I think if I entwine my love for Draco into it, it might be even better; Voldemort can't compete with love, that's been proven before._

As Harry stood up and turned around, everything seemed to be in slow motion. It took an age for him to finally look into Voldemort's sneering pale face, and even longer for him to raise his wand, and for his mouth to form the words "Avada Kedavra."

Only then did Voldemort seem able to move. He stared at Harry in shock before screaming something that Harry couldn't understand. As the jet of green light hit Voldemort, Harry felt an intense pain in his scar. It was by far the worst pain he had ever experienced, worse than the Cruciatus curse and certainly worse enough for Harry to be tempted to murder his friends before having to endure it again. But Harry was not capable of this thought: the pain was so intense he forgot who or where he was, and it was as if his whole life had been lived in this unbearable pain. He didn't last long, blacking out before he hit the ground.


	10. Life without Love

Chapter TenLife without Love

Harry opened his eyes slowly, testing life. He had no idea where he was or how long he'd been asleep. He felt like he had woken from the dead. Of course, he didn't realise how close to the truth that was.

"Where am I?" he rasped, unsure if there was anyone there to hear him.

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin you're ok! We've been so worried about you!" Hermione's bushy head came into view, although it was blurred around the edges; Harry was not wearing his glasses.

"We missed you, mate. You've been unconscious for almost a month. Madame Pomfrey says you won't be able to leave here for at least another month. God, I'd die if I had to stay in here that long." Ron's voice came from out of Harry's line of vision and too scared to turn his head, for it had begun to throb terribly, he nodded slightly, wincing in pain.

"Harry, you did it! You defeated Voldemort! He's gone forever, Harry, they had a big ceremony and everything, they burned his body and his wand and everything," Hermione rambled. This stirred something unpleasant in Harry, but he couldn't think what it was. He was trying in vain to remember what had happened

"Casualties?" Harry asked, keeping speaking to a minimum to inflict as little pain as possible on himself.

A new voice answered his question.

"None of the Order lost their lives. It seems the Death Eaters were caught very much off guard, although a good deal of them had enough wits to apparate away. The ministry is still chasing some, including the Lestranges. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was murdered by Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

His words sparked something in Harry's chest. His heart was constricting painfully. Draco! Where was he?

Harry screamed and writhed in pain as his memory provided him with the answer to his silent question; Harry saw Draco being hit with the killing curse once more. He blacked out.

Harry didn't talk for three weeks after he woke up in the hospital wing. He was too angry, to hurt to talk to – or indeed to see – anyone. Only Madame Pomfrey was allowed in his room without receiving daggers from Harry's eyes, and that was only because she provided relief for his physical pain. His emotional pain wasn't going anywhere soon.

Harry lived in his memories. Memories of his life while Draco was still alive tortured him, for they reminded him of everything that he would miss in his life.

Harry was too wrapped up self-pity to notice that he was getting worse. Madame Pomfrey noticed, however, and as Harry woke up one morning, he kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep so that he could listen to the whispered conversation that was taking place by his bed three weeks after he had first woken up in the hospital wing.

"Albus, if he doesn't resolve whatever it is that's bothering him, he won't survive much longer. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Poppy, if I knew what it was, I would do everything I could to save him. You know I consider him to be as good as a son to me. My only son," Dumbledore said, sounding suspiciously sniffly. Harry opened his eyes a crack to confirm that Dumbledore was crying. Even through his grief he registered that he couldn't willingly put another person through what he was experiencing. He reached out and squeezed Dumbledore's hand.

The old wizard turned his head towards Harry to see that he was awake. He gave Harry a sad smile, which Harry returned.

"It's hard to lose a loved one," Harry croaked, using his voice for the first time in weeks.

Although Dumbledore was greatly surprised to hear Harry's voice, he didn't show it; it suited him to have everyone think he knew everything that ever had, and ever would, happen. Instead of replying, he nodded, squeezing Harry's hand and giving an outwardly calm appearance, but inside his mind was working overtime.

Harry didn't speak again, letting go of Dumbledore's hand and turning away to get some more sleep. When Dumbledore was sure he was sleeping soundly, he turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I have to leave, there is some business I must attend to. Please ensure that Harry will be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said, preparing to leave.

"Albus, I really must insist that Harry remain here in my care, you can see for yourself that he is not about to make a miraculous recovery." Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling for the first time since the battle. "Poppy, have I ever been wrong? Just trust me." Dumbledore said as he exited the hospital wing.

Well, how was that?

I know it was short, but I think the next one will be long. Yes, long, and happy too! Yay.

Ok plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ta.


	11. Hiding and Revelations

Chapter 11Hiding and Revelations

Harry slept for the rest of that day and night, waking extremely hungry at around 6 in the morning. He groaned, feeling a throbbing in his head. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and gave him some tonic and prepared breakfast for him, clucking to herself the whole time.

"Don't know why he expects the boy to be able to leave today, he's obviously unwell. Not allowing himself to heal because the pain inside is too great, these things take time. And when I try to tell him, he fobs me off with a twinkling smile and a 'have I ever given you reason to doubt me?' Well, you have now."

Harry suppressed a small smile; although he had no idea what Madame Pomfrey was talking about, he was slightly amused by her muttering. He began eating hungrily and almost choked when she spoke to him.

"You'll be leaving the hospital wing today, Potter. Merlin knows I've tried to tell Dumbledore that you're not fit to leave bed, but he won't listen. He lives up to his nickname, these days."

_And what nickname is that?_ Harry wondered, but did not speak. Madame Pomfrey answered the question anyway, sensing his questioning gaze. They had developed an understanding in the time Harry had been here.

"Crackpot old fool, they call him. I must say he is acting like one at the moment."

Harry sank back down into the bed, feeling at once uninterested in his food, his surroundings and the one-sided conversation and sensing another wave of depression coming on. He rarely had relief from the depression, but Madame Pomfrey could usually distract him for a while. He was just about to try to get some more sleep, feeling disinclined to do anything else, when the door to the hospital opened and a cheery Dumbledore walked in.

"Good morning, Poppy. I'm here for Harry."

Harry stared questioningly at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Well, since there's no way I can persuade you otherwise-" Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips – "you may take him."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, turning to Harry. "Now, Harry, do you feel up to a bit of a walk?" Harry nodded, wondering vaguely if his legs would support him after all this time.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a quick hug. "If you need anything, you come straight to me, do you understand?" Harry nodded again.

Dumbledore ushered him out of the hospital wing. Harry leaned on Dumbledore for support, and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Now, Harry, I have some news for you." Dumbledore began once Harry was seated with a lemon drop in his mouth.

Harry inclined his head to show his understanding.

"As you know, the escaped Death Eaters are still loose. I believe there are 9 of them in total who remain uncaptured. It is my belief that they are planning to find you and kill you, in revenge. I have decided, that the best way to avoid an attack on the school is to put you in hiding. I will be the only person who knows your whereabouts, but it will be generally known throughout the wizarding community that you are not at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, disbelieving. Dumbledore was going to lock him up, Dumbledore was sending him away, for the safety of the school.

"You're sending me away?" He choked.

"Indeed not. You will be staying in the Room of Requirement. I will place a charm on the room, making it impossible for anyone to get in, or out of the room, for three months. I do not think it will take any longer than that for the Death Eaters to be caught."

"I will be alone for three months?" Harry asked, completely nonplussed. He would die of depression and loneliness.

"No, certainly not, Harry. But this brings me to something that I do not wish to discuss with you. I will let your companion explain everything," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry nodded, unsmiling. Yet again, Dumbledore chose to keep him in the dark. Would he never learn?

"Uh… Professor?" Harry choked back a sob, "I don't think I can go in there."

They were standing outside the door to the Room of Requirement and the memory of a particularly loving and passionate encounter between Harry and Draco in the Room of Requirement was threatening to reduce Harry to a wailing pile of mush on the floor.

"Harry, I'm afraid you have no choice. But I daresay you will not be displeased. See you in three months." Dumbledore said, squeezing Harry's shoulder as he opened the door and pushed Harry inside. Harry never heard him close the door behind him, never heard him mutter the charm, never heard him walking off, whistling happily.

He was distracted by the only other occupant of the room. A pale boy with white-blond hair and silver-grey eyes had just stood up from a couch.

"D-D-D-Dra-c-co?" Harry stuttered, feeling an insufferable surge of emotions overcome him. Firstly he was overwhelmed with joy, but it quickly turned to disbelief, and a heart wrenching sorrow overcame him as he realised that they boy could not possibly be real. He was a figment of Harry's imagination; if Harry reached out to touch him, he would dissipate into the air, just as his Patronus did when he tried to touch it. He slid down the door, landing forcefully on the stone floor.

"Why?" He choked in between sobs. "Why did you have to die, and why do you now have to torture me like this? It's bad enough knowing you're dead, but to have my imagination conjure you up? I can't cope. Please, go away." Harry sniffed, closing his eyes tightly and hoping that when he opened them he would be alone.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and caught his breath in his throat. Draco was sitting in front of him, more beautiful than Harry remembered. His soft blond hair fell over his eyes, the eyes that never failed to make Harry forget to breathe. Harry realised that Draco was crying, and reached a shaky hand forward to brush away the tears.

When his hand touched Draco's cheek, several things happened. He felt a jolt of electricity course through him – the effect of touching his Dragon. Both he and Draco sucked in breath, and then Draco let out a soft, "Harry."

Harry, too scared to move his hand incase it was not real, just sat there, staring at Draco in disbelief.

After what seemed like hours of just staring into each other's eyes, Draco looked away from Harry, moving his hand up to cover Harry's.

"Harry, please forgive me… You must… I – I only wanted to help you, I didn't – I guess I didn't think it through properly. I hoped that they'd all be caught, then none of this would have happened. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Draco sobbed, launching himself into Harry's arms.

"Is it really you?" Harry whispered, stroking Draco's hair. Draco pulled away, sniffing and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

"Yes, it's really me. I've been here all the time, Harry. I have a long story to tell you." Draco said, standing up and reaching his hand out to Harry's. Harry took it and Draco led him to the couch, where they sat.

So there you go! Keep reading to find out what REALLY happened at the battle.

Xxxx

Mac


	12. The Story

Chapter Twelve The Story

"Harry, before I start, I just want to ask you if you can refrain from interrupting? It's just… let me explain everything before you get angry or upset, okay? And… I love you. So much it hurts," Draco added, a look of intense pain on his face. Harry leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Feeling reassured, Draco began his story.

"Well, I guess it first started when Sirius came back from the veil. I know you blamed Voldemort in part for his death. I overheard Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall shortly afterwards. They were worried that with Sirius back, you wouldn't have any anger to put into the killing curse when the time came for you to battle with Voldemort. This worried me greatly, and I started formulating a plan."

Draco fidgeted a bit, drawing away from Harry's embrace and looking at the ground.

"I came up with an idea to 'sacrifice' myself. I talked to Professors Snape and McGonagall, and Dumbledore of course, and we finalised the details. Do you remember, that night that I went to the Dungeons to see Sev? I actually came here, to the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore performed a very complex charm on me that generated a copy of me. But it was completely disconnected from me. I controlled it with my mind, but whatever happened to it had no effect on me. Sev took the copy to Voldemort, claiming that he would sacrifice his Godson to the Dark Lord to prove his loyalty. Sev told Voldemort that you would come after me. You saw Voldemort 'killing' the copy. In essence, it was an empty human shell, so it could be killed, and would not disappear like lots of inferior charms would."

Draco sighed, sensing anger radiating from Harry, but, as requested, he was not interrupting.

"Harry, you have to understand it didn't work out as planned. The Order didn't manage to get all of the Death Eaters. I had to remain in hiding, instead of being able to come out and be with you when you woke, like I intended to. If it got out to the Death Eaters that I was still alive, all hell would break loose. When Dumbledore came to tell me that I couldn't see you, I threw a tantrum. I screamed and I cried for hours. Dumbledore gave me a mirror that I could watch you in, but I think it was worse having it. I couldn't not watch you, but it broke my heart, seeing you suffer. I don't ever want either of us to go through anything like that ever again. I…" Draco faltered, tears overcoming him.

"Shh," Harry said, leaning forward to comfort him, all traces of anger long since gone. Draco waved him away. Harry felt a hint of annoyance.

"No, let me finish," Draco sniffed, wiping his tears away. "I don't ever want us to be apart again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Harry. Will you marry me?" Draco asked, eyes still wet. Harry blinked, wondering how Draco had got to his knees on the ground in front of him and where on Earth the ring had come from that Draco had produced.

"Of course," he whispered, recovering from his shock and leaning forward, planting a tentative kiss to Draco's lips. As he was about to pull away, Draco whimpered, pulling him back and deepening the kiss.

Harry let his hands wander all over Draco's body, relishing the feeling that he had missed so much. Soon both boys had their shirts off and Harry bent down to take Draco's nipple in his mouth but Draco stopped him.

"Let's move to the bed," he suggested, standing and pulling Harry up with him. Harry shrugged and moved towards the bed, but when he was about a metre away, Draco pounced on him from behind, sending him onto his stomach on the bed. Harry shivered as Draco attacked his neck, and moaned when he sucked particularly hard.

Harry tactfully changed their position so that Draco was lying on his back and Harry was lying on top of him, facing him. Harry kissed Draco passionately and reached for the waistband of the other boy's pants. While he undid Draco's pants, he planted little kisses all down his chest, pausing to suck on a nipple. Draco moaned in pleasure. Harry relented and moved down, having successfully removed Draco's pants and boxers. Not in the mood for teasing, and knowing that Draco wasn't either, Harry took the entirety of Draco into his mouth without warning.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco screamed, convulsing under Harry and grabbing fistfuls of the raven coloured hair. As Harry bobbed his head up and down, Draco could feel himself climaxing and managed to stop Harry just in time.

"Harry, wait," he panted. Harry understood. He ripped off his own pants, and guided himself into Draco. Harry leaned into Draco and kissed him passionately before moving slowly in and out of Draco. Then, angling himself perfectly, he thrust in hard, hitting the prostrate. Draco screamed again, louder, and raked his nails down Harry's back. Harry paused, leaning in to whisper into Draco's ear, "I'm so in love with you," before kissing him again while pulling almost all the way out of Draco.

Harry thrust in once more, deep and hard, causing both boys to come simultaneously. At the second they came, although they were both experiencing new levels of pleasure, the same thought drifted through the pleasure to reach both of their minds.

_I want to make a family with him._

Ho there! Another one done, man I'm on a roll today!

Think this is it for a while, though. I have ideas, but no time. Anyhoo, let me know what you thought!

Cheers,

Mac


End file.
